Changing Prides
by MissShawnaAlice
Summary: With Jacs gone and Bea in the slot, Franky is quickly establishing her dominance at Wentworth, before everything changes... Now classed as AU as the real Season Two has gone to air!
1. 2-1: Double Trouble Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own the Wentworth series (wish I did! Wish I was an actor in the series... So much fun right there!)._

* * *

><p><strong>Double The Trouble -<strong>

**_Chapter one:_**

_Mummy loves you to the moon and back..._

Twelve weeks in the slot.

Twelve cold, lonely weeks contemplating what she would do next.

Bea Smith had nothing let to live for, her only lifeline to the outside world murdered.

It had taken her four weeks in there to come to terms with the fact that Debbie wasn't coming back.

Before that she'd taken drastic measures.

_She'd taken Jacqueline Holt's life._

And as much as she didn't want to admit it, it felt good.

She still had eight more weeks to go in solitary, and it was becoming harder to while away the time.

She snapped to attention as she heard footsteps; guards coming to check on her, to shake their heads and walk away; she was a lost cause. She paid no heed to them until they stopped at her door, unlocking it.

"Miss Davidson," said Bea softly.

"Bea. You've been very well behaved in the slot; more so than most others. For that good behaviour, we would like to return you to H Block eight weeks early," said Erica gently.

"You serious?" Asked Bea incredulously.

"Of course I am. Ms Bennett and Mr Jackson will be in tomorrow morning to return you to the compound. I expect you won't cause any trouble when you return," said Erica sternly.

"Of course not Miss Davidson. No trouble at all," assured Bea.

"Congratulations. Tomorrow, nine o'clock, Ms Bennett and Mr Jackson will take you across." Erica stepped out of the tiny cell, allowing the officer with her to close the door again, locking it tight. She walked down the hall, through two more checkpoints before arriving at the office part of the complex. Vera was waiting in her office, looking jittery.

"You're returning Bea early," remarked Vera.

"She's been well behaved..." Started Erica

"She killed Jacs! Murdered her. How can you return her to the compound? She's a danger to all the other women," complained Vera.

"She's shown no signs of aggression, the psych consult cleared her, she's fine to return to the compound, and Mr Channing signed off. We can't have Franky running the prison like she is now, and between Bea and Franky, they'll keep each other in line," said Erica wearily. She rubbed her hand across her temple, feeling a blinder of a headache starting.

"But..."

"That's enough Vera. Your concerns have been noted. We need this transition to be as smooth as possible, otherwise the women will be unsettled. H2 will need to be monitored," said Erica, shifting through paperwork.

"You haven't done the duty rosters for this month. Did you want me to, or...?" Started Vera.

"Shit. I was supposed to do that..." Erica shifted through the papers, knocking a small stack to the floor.

"I thought Miriam was doing it," replied Vera.

"Miriam was until she upped and left. All of a sudden I find myself without an assistant and a stack of paperwork I don't know how to complete," said Erica, frustrated.

"I'll do the duty roster, Fletch can handle supervision today, and you go talk to HR about a new secretary," said Vera.

"Oh, and there's a double intake today. Do you want me to get Linda to deal with it, or would you like to handle it?" Asked Erica.

"I'll deal with it. You're no use to use like this, so go talk to HR about a new secretary," said Vera, shooing Erica out the door. She watched her superior leave, then took the intake papers off of Erica's desk.

_The duty roster could wait until later today..._

"Will, we've got a double intake coming in. Could you grab Linda to help out?" Asked Vera. Will pulled out his radio.

"Sure. Zero-three to zero-seven, we need you in processing. Over," said Will.

"Acknowledged zero-three, on my way." Will tucked his radio back in his pocket.

"Who have we got this time?" Asked Will. Vera passed him a copy of the paperwork.

"Twins?" Asked Will.

"Emily and Charlie Wilson. Life is definitely going to get interesting in here," commented Vera, flipping through the files.

"Why is that?" Asked Linda as she appeared behind them.

"Twins," replied Vera.

"So how are we supposed to tell them apart?" Asked Linda, snapping on a pair of latex gloves, ready process the two new additions.

"They're not identical; whilst they look similar, Charlie has brown hair, and Emily has blonde," said Vera.

"Great. As if things weren't complex enough with Bea and Franky, now we have this to deal with," sighed Linda.

"Ok. Once these two are processed, we will be splitting them. Charlie will be receiving Jacs' old spot in H4, and Emily will be joining H3 now that Tony is in protective custody," decided Vera.

"You want to split siblings?" Asked Linda.

"They'll still get time to see each other, in the exercise yard, mealtimes. We'll keep an eye on the women, and if it's really unsettling them, then we'll address the problem then. For now, that's where we have space, and I hate reshuffling, especially with Bea coming out of the slot," said Vera.

"Wait. Bea is coming out?" Asked Linda.

"Governor approved her return this morning. Keep alert, report anything unusual, and hope to high heavens that this doesn't get any worse than what it is," said Vera. Officer James Manning appeared in the processing room.

"Transport just arrived with the Wilson twins on board," he announced.

"Bring them through. Linda, you and Will take Emily Wilson into P1, James and I will take Charlie into P2." Linda and Vera separated, heading to their respective rooms. Vera watched as Charlie was brought in first, the young woman fighting tooth and nail, snarling at the men who held her tight.

"Charlie, if you don't calm down we'll have to sedate you," said Vera authoritatively. Charlie stopped snarling, but her breathing was still heavy, face flushed. Vera sighed.

_Today was going to be a long day._

* * *

><p>"Bea's coming back tomorrow," announced Doreen.<p>

"Eight weeks early. Must be for a good reason," commented Liz, flipping through her magazine. She glanced up as Kim left Franky's cell, smiling to herself before heading out to the exercise yard.

"So Red's coming back, aye?" Said Franky, grinning to herself.

"She got rid of Nanna, who else can we get her to top for us?" Asked Boomer, rubbing her hands together with glee.

"Booms, she only topped Jacs because she was pissed off about Debbie. She's going to be in here forever if she's not careful," said Liz blandly.

"So are you. Gonna go get yourself pissed again?" Asked Franky. Liz sighed, ignoring the younger woman.

"It's been quiet since Jacs died," said Doreen.

"Only cause I've been looking out for you guys. You're my family, and I'm not about to let anything happen to you lot. Simmo's had it out for you for weeks, and you had no idea, did you?" Snarled Franky.

"Course not! Listen, Liz and I've got to go; there's two newbies coming in from processing, and Miss Davidson wants us to look after them," said Doreen.

"You two the peer workers for every other unit now, are you?" Asked Franky.

"Just for H Block; Jen was peer worker in H3, but she got put in the wet cells after they found her wandering the yard, high as a kite. Simmo doesn't want the job in H4, and H1 haven't had a peer worker since Sharon topped herself last year," said Liz.

"So who've we got coming in?" Asked Franky curiously, crossing over to the table in their unit and taking a seat.

"Emily and Charlie Wilson," answered Doreen.

"Which unit number have they been assigned to?" Asked Franky.

"Don't know until they've been processed," answered Liz.

"Know anything else?" Asked Franky.

"No more than you know. Can we go now?" Asked Doreen, frustrated.

"Go on, get out," responded Franky. Liz and Doreen headed out of the unit and into the main administration block. Erica met them just outside processing.

"Ah, Liz, Doreen. Emily and Charlie are almost ready, they're just completing a psych consult. Ms Bennett has just given me the unit assignments for both women. Emily will be assigned to H3, and Charlie to H4," said Erica, consulting her notes.

"You really think assigning her to Jacs' old unit is the best idea?" Asked Liz.

"It's the only space we have where we can keep the siblings in the same block. Otherwise they would be split to D and E," said Erica. Vera stepped out out P2, peeling off her latex gloves. A few moments later, Linda stepped out of P1, discarding her gloves in the nearby receptacle.

"They're just getting into their uniforms, and then you two can take over," said Vera wearily. She glanced at Erica before heading towards the officers lounge, Linda not far behind her. James and Will led Emily and Charlie out, and Liz and Doreen gave them the once over before starting introductions.

"I'm Liz, this is Doreen. We're the peer workers for H Block, the block you've been assigned to," said Liz warmly. Charlie snarled at the two women, clearly unhappy at her situation. Emily was the less aggressive of the two, and managed a hint of smile, despite the stunned mullet look she sported.

"Well, let's take you across to the compound, and get you set up. Charlie, you've been assigned to H4, and Emily, you're in H3. Liz and I are in H2, and we're here if you want to talk, or if you're unsure of something," said Doreen.

"Charlie, I'll take you into H4, and Doreen will take Emily into H3, get you acquainted with your unit," said Liz. She led Charlie into H4, where Simmo was waiting.

"This the newbie?" Asked Simmo.

"What does it look like? Of course she's the newbie. She's been assigned Jacs' old cell. Listen Charlie, you need anything, let us know. If Franky asks you to do anything, you do it, no questions asked. That's how you survive in here. Oh, the red duress button?" Said Liz, indicating to the wall. Charlie nodded.

"Don't push it."

* * *

><p>Things were going a little more smoothly with Doreen and Emily.<p>

"So here is H3. I'm in H2 if you need anything, and if you're really stuck, Jules here can help you out. She's looked after newbies before," said Doreen.

"Uh. Thanks Doreen," said Emily softly.

"The red button over there? Don't push unless you want to end up like Bea. She's been in the slot for twelve weeks now," said Doreen seriously.

"The slot?" Asked Emily weakly.

"Solitary confinement," replied Doreen.

"Oh." Doreen watched the colour drain from Emily's face, and moved her towards the lounge, worried the young woman would faint.

"Just breathe, it's okay," assured Doreen. Jules came out and joined them.

"No, no, no, this is all wrong," moaned Emily.

"What do you mean?" Asked Doreen.

"I shouldn't be in here. This is all Charlie's fault," she complained.

"How is this Charlie's fault?" Asked Jules. Before Emily could answer, Charlie exploded into H3, seeing red.

"Don't you dare tell, bitch!" She growled.

"I wasn't going to," pleaded Emily.

"You were. You remember what we said. We're here because they're not sure which one of us did it," reminded Charlie. Emily trembled with fear, and nodded to her twin.

"I wasn't going to tell," she whispered.

"Remember that, otherwise mother dearest will be getting a letter about how you didn't survive in here," threatened Charlie. She turned heel and left, and Emily felt her resolve crumble, tears flooding down her cheeks.

"Don't worry. Us girls in H3 will look out for you," assured Jules. Emily nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Come on, you need to meet Franky," said Doreen. She pulled Emily other feet, and dragged her down the corridor to H2.

"Franky," called Doreen. Franky stepped out of her cell, Kim not far behind her.

"You must be new blood," commented Franky. She hesitated as Charlie joined them, Liz trailing after her.

"Double the trouble, aye? Excellent. Listen, you need to pick a side and pick it fast, because Bea Smith comes out tomorrow, and we've got a little welcome-back surprise planned for her," said Franky.

"Yours," said Charlie instantly.

"Right. What about you?" Franky asked Emily.

"Your side," she replied timidly.

"Speak up blondie; you'll never survive in here if you're quiet like that. At least fight to survive!" Exclaimed Franky.

"Your side Franky," said Emily, voice stronger.

"Excellent. Rest up tonight, and Simmo and Jules will fill you in on the plan," said Franky, her smile hinting at her glee. Kim wrapped her arms around Franky.

"She'll love it," said Kim. Emily and Charlie nodded, moving to leave the unit.

"Oi! Don't let the screws hear you talking, or we'll be in trouble for sure," said Franky sternly.

"Yes Franky," chorused the pair. They left, and Franky glanced up to Liz and Doreen.

"What are they like?" She asked.

"Charlie's the strong one. Emily's hiding something, I'm just not sure what," said Doreen.

"Watch Emily, but keep me posted on Charlie. If she's in Jacs' old unit, she might take over. Bit of a power trip," decided Franky.

"It'll all come out tomorrow when Bea comes back," said Liz.

"Surprised Miss Davidson didn't move her to another unit," commented Franky.

"She's done what she thinks is best," replied Liz. A bell sounded in the distance.

"Come on, lunchtime."

* * *

><p>Bea waited patiently at her cell door, shifting from side to side, nerves make her antsy. She had watched the clock positioned on the wall outside the slot she was in, watching as the hands moved closer together, indicating the end of her time in the slot. Heavy footsteps signalled the arrival of the screws, and her door was unlocked.<p>

"Ready to go back Bea?" Asked Will.

"Yes Mr Jackson," she replied. She stepped out of the confining cell, enjoying the freedom of space she suddenly had. Will indicated that she should move forward, and with Will and Vera behind her, Bea headed towards the compound, the place she hadn't seen for ten weeks. Part of her was apprehensive, the other excited. She missed being able to talk to Liz, and Doreen, and being a part of her unit. Solitary was a lone existence, and she hoped never to return. As she walked towards the gate, the women in the yard cheered, most having been under Jacs' thumb for several years.

"Bea! You're back!" Exclaimed Kim. Bea nodded, dropping her head. Ten weeks of very little sound had her feeling overwhelmed at the commotion. She walked a little faster, heading for her unit, trying to block out the noise. She arrived back in her unit, walked straight to her cell and slammed the door. She sat on her bed, breathing heavily. Just as she thought she had herself under control, her cell door was swung open.

"What are you doing hiding in here Red?" Asked Franky.

"Just tired," lied Bea.

"We had a surprise ready for you and everything. Come on," said Franky. Bea was nervous, unsure of what Franky had planned for her. Franky dragged her out to the open living area of their unit, and spread her hands wide. Liz, Boomer, Kim and Doreen stood behind the table, and Bea took in what as on the table for her.

_A newly framed photo of Debbie, with a variety of drawings and other pictures that Bea had collected over the years, ones she had left on the outside..._

"How did you do this?" Asked Bea, her voice almost failing her.

"We spoke to Harry; they didn't tell him you were in the slot, and Liz spoke to him. He's moving to Brisbane, and was getting rid of a bunch of photos. We managed to convince him to send them to you, and Mr Jackson brought hem down to us a week ago. We decided you needed something to remind you of the good times, and Doreen and Liz ear pretty creative, so they did this. Do you like it?" Asked Franky. Bea was speechless,instead allowing soft tears to course down her cheeks.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"So why did they let you out early?" Asked Boomer.

"Good behaviour I guess. I dunno. I thought I had at least another eight weeks in there, if not more," said Bea.

"Well you're back now! We've got two newbies, one in H4 and the other in H3. Pretty sure you'll love them," said Franky.

"Really?" Replied Bea. She went to say more, but Simmo burst in on them.

"Franky!" She exclaimed.

"For fucks sake **knock** before you walk in!" Exclaimed Franky, annoyed.

"Sorry Franky, but you gotta see this. Channel eight news, quick!" Babbled Simmo. Liz flicked on the TV, and found a live news coverage playing right outside their prison.

"Is that Miss Davidson in the background? Can hardly recognise her, she looks so untidy," remarked Liz.

"What's Mr Channing saying?" Asked Franky. Doreen grabbed the remote and hiked the volume higher.

"I'd like to thank Erica Davidson for stepping in as interim Governor, and for all the work she has managed to accomplish in the time she has been here. Unfortunately Miss Davidson will be stepping down as Governor of Wentworth as of today to further pursue her law career. We thank her for her contributions and wish her luck in her ventures." The crowd of reporters applauded mildly, before leaning forward to hang onto Derek Channing's every word.

"Erica's leaving?" Whispered Franky. The others continued to stare at the TV.

"In discussions with other Governors, we'd like to introduce the new governor of Wentworth, Ms Joan Ferguson." The inmates looked at each other.

_Joan Ferguson had been the Governor at Blackmoor, the male prison._

_What was life going to be like with her in charge?_

"Booms, let the girls know. Meeting in here in five minutes," ordered Franky.

_They were in more trouble than they realised..._


	2. 2-1: Double Trouble Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two:_**

"Ferguson used to be in charge of Blackmoor, which means she is going to be way tougher than Davidson and Jacs combined. We need to come at her, and come at her hard. If we fight, she can't put all of us into the slot at once, there's not enough space. We need to make life as difficult as we possibly can, and the quicker one of you lot can take her down, the quicker life will go back to being easy," said Franky.

"What do you want us to do?" Asked Megs.

"Make her life hell. Lay low for a few days, keep quiet, make it seem like she's got it easy. Then we do exactly what we did to Miss Jackson; riot, and start making her life as difficult as possible. As much as we didn't like Miss Davidson, at least she looked out for us where she could. Miss Ferguson can't stay. Got it?" Ordered Franky. The women collectively nodded, then dispersed.

"You can't do this Franky," said Liz, always the voice of reason.

"I can, and I will. Are you on my side or not?" Asked Franky.

"You know I am Franky," replied Liz wearily.

"Good. Make yourself scarce," ordered Franky. She watched as Liz left, then headed straight to the nearest guard.

"I need to see Miss Davidson," demanded Franky.

"She's busy," replied Vera.

"I don't care; it's urgent," replied Franky.

"I'll go see if she's free," replied Vera. She headed off into Erica's office, and returned after a few moments.

"Miss Davidson would be happy to see you," said Vera. She led the way, allowing Franky inside the now half empty office.

"How could you?" Asked Franky.

"It's alright Miss Bennett, I can take it from here," said Erica wearily. Vera nodded, then headed out of the office, pulling the door closed.

"All that time. _Wasted_ because _you_ can't hack it in here anymore! What happened to you? You used to fight for us; now you just walk away. What changed?" Demanded Franky, anger coursing through her veins.

"I'm pregnant and about to get married. Believe me, I wanted to stay Franky, but I'd be endangering my life and this baby's life, and I can't do that," said Erica, her voice almost breaking.

"What about me?" Whispered Franky, a tear slowly tracking down her cheek.

"I don't know anymore Franky. A new tutor is being employed to the education unit, and a new advocate will be appointed, but it know it won't take you long to make their life hell. I would expect no less," said Erica.

"But what about _me?! _Do you feel nothing after that kiss?" Cried Franky. Erica shook her head.

"This discussion is over Francesca. What's done is done," said Erica, returning her attention to loading a box full of her personal items.

"I should have known better." Franky shook her head, berating herself for allowing her feelings to show.

"You should have. Miss Bennett?" Called Erica. Vera opened the door.

"Please return Franky to her unit," ordered Erica. She turned her back on the pair as they left, finally allowing herself to cry. After a few moments she wiped her cheeks and took a shaky breath. This was her chance to get out of Wentworth and back into law, the way she'd originally planned her life to go before becoming a prison advocate. No more tears would be shed over Francesca Doyle.

_She had to move on with her life._

* * *

><p>Franky was furious, and as she was returned to the yard, the anger she was trying desperately to restrain was unleashed, and taken out on the nearest person.<p>

_Emily Wilson._

She pulled the young woman's head straight to her bent knee, breaking her nose, then let her fists fly.

"Oi! Oi, break it up! Boomer!" Called Doreen. Boomer came running out of H Block, Bea and Charlie right behind her.

"Get the fuck off my sister!" Screamed Charlie, sprinting forward to rip Franky off of Emily, who was now sporting a bloody face. Franky fell back to the ground, and was soon pummelled by Charlie. Franky didn't even bother to fight back, allowing Charlie to abuse her.

_She deserved it._

_No-one ever stays._

"Get off her!" Boomer pulled Charlie back just as the screws flooded the yard.

"Zero-three to Medical; we need help out here!" Radioed Will as he crouched down, looking at Emily's blood covered face, then Franky's prone form.

"They're coming down now," said Vera, concerned.

"Alright, back against the fence!" Ordered Will, standing up. The women all scampered back, pressing their backs against fence.

"Who started it?" Asked Will. None of the women spoke, most averting eyes, refusing to meet the stern gaze of Will Jackson.

"It was a misunderstanding Mr Jackson," answered Emily, her voice thick with pain.

"What about Franky?" Asked Vera.

"It was a misunderstanding Miss Bennett. A complete misunderstanding, and we're all good now," responded Emily. Vera took a deep breath, steadying herself.

"Alright. Medical will be here to help Franky in a moment, and Mr Jackson can escort you to the medical unit so you can clean up and have that nose looked at," said Vera decisively. Doreen extended a hand to Emily, helping her to her feet. She smiled briefly before following Will outside the compound. Franky lay on the ground, totally defeated, tears streaming down her face, one arm cradling her chest. Dr Ward appeared, and in minutes they had Franky loaded onto a gurney and wheeled out of the exercise yard. Boomer turned her raw anger on Charlie.

"What the fuck was that for?" She demanded, pushing the twin away.

"She walked in here and just attacked Em! She didn't even do anything! What did you expect me to do?" Retorted Charlie.

"You don't attack Franky!" Exclaimed Doreen.

"She was attacking my _sister_!" Yelled Charlie.

"Just go back to your unit, otherwise the screws will be on our case, and at the moment, you're on thin ice because you're new," said Doreen wearily. Charlie shot a dirty look at Boomer, then stormed away.

_"Attention all, count will commence in ten minutes."_

"Come on, back to our cells. They will need to count now, make sure we haven't done anything stupid," said Liz.

"What do you think happened with Franky?" Asked Doreen, accompanying Liz back to their unit.

"I have no idea. Wish I knew though."

* * *

><p>Franky lay back on her stark hospital bed, awaiting Dr Ward's return. She didn't even glance to the door when she heard footsteps.<p>

"What the fuck did you do?" Asked Erica.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. I know something happened out there, and while no one else is talking about it, you and Emily are the only two who really know. What is going? You've never been senselessly violent unless it benefited you," stated Erica.

"Maybe I just wanted to hurt," muttered Franky.

"I find that hard to believe. You've spent years in here cultivating your top dog attitude; now you're just going to throw that away?" Demanded Erica.

"Why bother?" Replied Franky.

"You asked what happened to me? What happened to _you_ Francesca?" Exclaimed Erica.

"Nothing," replied Franky sullenly.

"I'll put you in the slot unless you tell me what happened," threatened Erica.

"You're not the fucking governor anymore! _You have no power anymore_!" Screamed Franky. She let the tears fall down her face, and for a brief moment, Erica felt the irrational urge to embrace Franky and comfort her. It was only fleeting though. She was about to speak again when Dr Ward entered the tiny medical cell.

"Well Francesca, you were lucky," he started. She didn't even acknowledge his presence, preferring to stare at the ceiling instead.

"We've looked at your x-rays, and you've got two fractured ribs, as well as a hairline fracture of the collarbone. I'd like you to stay here overnight for observation, but that would be up to the Governor," said Dr Ward, looking towards Erica.

"For the next four hours, that duty falls on Miss Bennett until Miss Ferguson arrives," said Erica softly. She turned heel and walked away, leaving Franky and Dr Ward alone.

"I'll go and speak to Miss Bennett. One of your peer workers is here," he added before leaving. Miss Miles stood outside the door, allowing them some privacy, but still attentive.

"Why'd you do it?" Asked Liz softly.

"Why does it matter?" Replied Franky.

"This isn't like you. They'll put you on suicide watch if you're not careful," said Liz.

"Don't care," replied Franky, her voice cracking. The tears streamed down her face again, relentless in their course, and she sobbed once.

"Oh my God Franky," said Liz sadly.

"Just fuck off!" She exclaimed, angry that someone had seen her upset.

"What would you like me to do? Do you want me to get Kim? Or perhaps Boomer, or Bea..."

"Just forget it! Forget about me, forget about this, and if you mention it again, I'll have you ganged," threatened Franky. Liz and Franky knew it was an empty threat, knowing that Franky could never have that arranged for anyone.

"I'll leave it be," said Liz softly.

"Damn straight. Now get out." Liz left as Vera appeared.

"You don't appear to be in much pain, so you can return to the compound," she decided. She signed the paperwork with flourish, then turned heel and marched away.

"Come on, let's go," ordered Miss Miles. Franky stood, wincing a little as her ribs and collarbone complained painfully, then stepped out of the room, Miss Miles behind her. She walked back to the compound, head hung low, watching her feet. The entire yard fell silent as the gate was opened and she was returned like a piece of property. She hated herself right now, hated how she felt, how she hurt so much and couldn't do anything about it.

_Fucking Erica._

Franky headed straight to her cell, flopping on her bed. In seconds, she found Charlie standing in her doorway.

"Do you ever fucking knock?" Demanded Franky.

"Not when you're the bitch that bashed my sister. What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Asked Charlie.

"I wasn't, okay? I was angry, and she was the first person I came to. I'm sorry," replied Franky.

"You better be, or I'll make you pay more than I did. No one messes with my sister and lives to tell the tale. You better think yourself lucky," snarled Charlie. She left, and Franky sighed, before twisting a little and leaving her unit. She needed to run off some steam. The entire walk to the gym, she hung her head, focused on her one goal. She flung open the door and found the treadmill was blissfully free. She started on it, feet pounding her way through the kilometres. She ignored Bea coming in to use the weights, and Simmo using the stationary bike. After she'd finished, she hit the showers, eager to wash away everything. She turned the hot water up to scalding, enough to leave her skin red and angry. The shower cut out after five minutes, and she towelled herself dry before heading to the cell. She found Simmo, Charlie and Megs waiting outside her cell door for her.

"What is this, welcome back party?" Asked Franky.

"No, this is a payback party bitch," responded Charlie, her trademark snarl on her face.

"Three on one is hardly fair, wouldn't you say?" Stated Franky.

"Bashing my sister for no good reason is hardly fair," replied Charlie evenly.

"So you're just wanting to get even, is that it?" Asked Franky.

"I just want you to feel as much pain as she did. Simmo and Megs feel the same way about Bea killing Jacs, and they'd take it out on Bea, but she's got a pretty good following at the moment. You on the other hand, just lost your standing a little because of what you did to my sister. So, we're going to make you feel the same pain she did," said Charlie simply. She waved a hand, and Simmo and Megs quickly had Franky on the floor. A swift kick to the chest finally broke the two fractured ribs from earlier, one of them puncturing Franky's lung. She struggled to her feet to try and fight the women off, but with her oxygen quickly running out, she knew she needed help.

_The red button._

_Don't ever press the red button._

Franky dragged herself across the floor, feeling her chest tighten with every breath she took, blood streaming from her mouth and nose, wrist tingling painfully.

_One touch of the red button, and help would be there._

She pressed it, then fell to the floor, gasping.

_"Code Red, Code Red H2 Unit. All prisoners to return to their units now, this is a complete lockdown."_ Charlie, Simmo and Megs fled the scene, leaving Franky on the floor. Liz, Doreen and Boomer were heard down the corridor as they returned back to their cell.

"It's like all hell has broken loose; we had two extra counts today," complained Liz.

"And Franky bashed in Emily's head," giggle Boomer.

"Yeah, what was with...?"

"Franky!" Exclaimed Liz. She raced forward, dropping to her knees. Franky was slowly turning blue as the oxygen failed to pump around her body.

"Dor, get Mr Jackson and tell him we need Medical down her now!" Exclaimed Liz. Doreen ran, and Liz turned to Boomer.

"Pick her up," ordered Liz.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Boomer, picking up Franky.

"We're heading to medical now. If we don't get her help, she might not make it," said Liz, taking charge.

"Outta my way!" Called Boomer, carrying her precious cargo. They moved through the corridors, before Doreen and Will caught up with them.

"Keep going," ordered Will, following them through the halls. They took a left, where Dr Ward was waiting for them.

"Quick, put her on the gurney," he ordered.

"You three, I'll escort you back to your cell now for lockdown," said Will, leading Boomer, Liz and Doreen away. Dr Ward glanced down at Franky, peeling back her shirt.

"Come on Franky, not like this," he urged. He felt through her ribs, and quickly found the newly broken ribs.

"Elise, I need the biggest needle we have," he ordered. She scrambled through the drawers, and pulled one out, passing it to him.

"Tension pneumothorax." He drove the needle into her chest, and upon hearing the hiss of released air, let out a sigh of relief.

"Atta girl Franky. Just breathe, and Elise will clean you up."

* * *

><p><em>Blackmoor had made her who she was.<em>

_A formidable woman._

_One to be feared._

_Wentwworth Correctional Facility wouldn't know what hit them_

_Governor Joan Ferguson was in charge now._

_And she meant business._


	3. 2-1: Double Trouble Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-**

"Mr Channing. Thank you for your phone call. I look forward to serving this prison well with the knowledge that I've gained from Blackmoor," said Joan formally, shaking Derek's hand.

"Congratulations on receiving the position. I can't wait to see this prison back up and running the way Meg Jackson used to," replied Derek.

"Guaranteed. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see where this prison is at, see where I can start," replied Joan smoothly.

"Not a problem. Keep me posted," said Derek. He headed out, leaving Joan to look around her new office. She'd soon change the stark interior, decorate it more in her own tastes, but for now, it would suffice. Vera knocked on the door.

"May I come in Governor?" She asked.

"Of course Vera. You're always welcome in my office. How have you been? Haven't seen you for a few years since last time I visited," said Joan, taking a seat.

"I've been well. Mother isn't as fit as she used to be, and requires more attention, but we'll get there," replied Vera.

"That's good to hear. Can you update me on what's been happening here?" Asked Joan pulling a sheaf of papers toward herself.

"Well, last month Jacs Holt was murdered by a fellow inmate, we've had a double intake just yesterday, and there's been a little unrest amongst the women," said Vera uneasily.

"So Franky Doyle still here?" Asked Joan.

"Still hanging on," replied Vera.

"She still dating that wench, Kim?"

"I... I think so, I'm not really sure," replied Vera.

"I think she's due for parole, wouldn't you say? She's been in here for a few years, been on good behaviour. Give her parole officer a call, would you?" Asked Joan.

"Of course. Would you like to me to inform her?" Asked Vera.

"No. I don't want these woman thinking that they can play me just yet. I want them to feel the fear of God first," decided Joan.

"Yes Governor." Vera nodded before stepping out of the office.

_Life was good._

* * *

><p>Will started his afternoon shift, walking through the locked down compound. He walked past H1, doing a quick visual count, then moved on to H2.<p>

"Mr Jackson? Mr Jackson, how's Franky?" Asked Kim.

"I don't know yet. As soon as we know something, I'll make sure someone comes down to tell you," Will replied.

"Thanks Mr Jackson," answered Kim. She returned to the couch, knees drawn up to her chest, rocking slightly. Will watched her for a moment, then returned to his rounds.

_Some things never changed._

* * *

><p>"Francesca Doyle. It's been two years since I met you in processing. How are you?" Asked Joan, menacingly.<p>

"Thought I had a little more time before you came in here. How's Blackmoor? Still standing, or did it come crashing down around your ears?" Asked Franky.

"Blackmoor is doing so efficiently that they decided to post me here. I see things haven't changed with you; what did you do this time?" Asked Joan.

"Bashed in my own cell; scored myself a punctured lung, broken wrist, bruising over most of my chest and back, and a laceration on my forehead that required six stitches. Think I did pretty well; doc wants me to spend another night in here before he releases me back to the compound, make sure I'm getting better," said Franky.

"I think that's an excellent idea, but perhaps better spent with you in restraints. Wouldn't want you to get any ideas now, would we?" Stated Joan. She pulled out the set of Velcro restraints and strapped Franky to the bed, before stepping back.

"I can't see you being a danger to yourself now," said Joan.

"What the bloody hell are you doing? Let me _go_!" Growled Franky.

"Ensuring your safety Francesca. Don't struggle too much, you don't want your lung to collapse again, do you?" Joan left, and Franky found herself alone.

"_Freak_."

* * *

><p>Joan marched through the corridors, flanked by two menacing male guards. She was heading to her office for an officers meeting.<p>

_One that could change history._

She flung open the door, announcing her arrival.

"Governor," said Vera, standing near Joan's desk.

"Vera. I'd like to welcome you all; for those who haven't met me either today or when I was working here two years ago, my name is Joan Ferguson. Mr Channing has brought me in to bring reforms to is prison, as he felt Governor Davidson was not succeeding," said Joan.

"So what happens now?" Asked Fletch.

"Things are going to change from here on in. Prison is a hard life, intended to serve as a punishment for crimes committed. Right now, they have too much freedom. Televisions, gym privileges, educational opportunities, tea and coffee in their units. It's like a resort," scoffed Joan.

"So what do you propose Governor?" Asked Will.

"Each prisoner will be coded. They can keep their precious tea and coffee for now, but everything else will be secured. Mr Channing will be employing eight new guards to help with rotations. Prisoners will be graded on behaviour, not on sentencing. Ratings will start from black, with no privileges, up to white, with full privileges," stated Joan. She passed out sheets of paper with the new code system on it.

"This is insane! Wentworth has always worked on the traditions of opportunities, so women can further their education, stay in shape and have some form of contact with the outside world. You can't go changing it up," exclaimed James Manning.

"I can, and I will," said Joan firmly.

"Actually Governor, you can't do that without Mr Channing's signature," said Vera, her voice weak.

"God Vera, I hoped you wouldn't notice that. Fine. In the absence of Mr Channing's signature, we will instead complete spot checks at random intervals during the day, as well as random drug testing. You'll take care of that, won't you Vera?" Asked Joan, taking a seat at her desk.

"Of course Governor," replied Vera.

"Excellent. I want curfew to be tightened; instead of seven o'clock, I want them locked in by six thirty, with mealtimes at six. Five o'clock will be bathroom privileges, and all women will be supervised heavily. Since Miss Davidson Hansen in charge, the women have been showing their dominant sides, taking over the prison. I need that to stop, and to stop now. Fletch, Will, you two will take night rounds with Manning and Lee. C Block has been a little bit rowdy as well according to Miss Davidson's logs. H was her biggest problem though," said Joan.

"So crackdown on them like we normally do," muttered Linda.

"Body searches too," ordered Joan.

"Yes Governor," replied Linda.

"You're dismissed," said Joan, waving her hand. She started shifting through paperwork again.

"Vera, please wait," called Joan. Vera paused and faced her superior.

"Yes Governor?" She responded.

"Parole hearing. Don't forget," she reminded, not glancing up from the paperwork.

"Of course not." Vera turned heel and walked out. Dr Ward met her in the hall.

"Someone restrained Francesca," he said uneasily.

"What do you mean?" Asked Vera, confused.

"Someone restrained her to the bed. None of the women have been up there, and she won't tell me who did it. She's strained herself trying to escape, and we've given her some panadol to ease the symptoms, but I'm reluctant to give her anymore unless necessary," he replied.

"Did Elise see anything?" She asked.

"Nothing. It's strange. I just though you should know," replied Dr Ward.

"Not a problem. When is she fit to return to the compound?" Asked Vera.

"Tomorrow, after a night of observation. She should be supervised where possible, and no strenuous activity, but otherwise, she will be physically fine to return. Mentally, I'm not as positive in my answer. She appears depressed, over what, I'm not sure," he replied.

"We send her back, the women will look out for her, and it'll balance itself back out again. If it's an issue, put it in your report and follow it up every few weeks," said Vera decisively.

"Understood. Ten tomorrow, she can be returned. I'd like to keep her here overnight, just for observation. I'm not sure if she received a head injury, so better to be safe than sorry," answered Dr Ward.

"Not a problem. I'll make sure that there is a guard to escort her back, and we'll keep an eye on her where possible. Thanks Ward." Vera walked on, heading to the officers lounge.

_She needed a strong coffee, and fast._

* * *

><p>"You must be Emily." Emily glanced up from her magazine to see Bea at her door.<p>

"Bea, right?" She responded.

"Yeah, that's me," she replied.

"Nice to finally meet the woman who killed my aunt," answered Emily blandly.

"Jacs was your aunt?" She asked.

"Yeah. She married into the crime family, and it was perfect for her. Fit every need she had. Mum nearly blew her top when she found out what Aunty Jac was up to," said Emily, flipping to the next page.

"So what did you do to end up in here?" Asked Bea.

"On remand. There's an investigation going on into an accident that Charlie and I were both involved in; they weren't sure if we were at fault or not, so we were sent here courtesy of Uncle Vin. Always said 'if it was a good enough prison for his Jacqueline, then it would be perfect for his nieces while they sort this bungle out'," said Emily.

"So what happened in the accident?" Asked Bea, curious.

"Lost control of the car, killed two boys. They're not sure if they boys were mucking around in their car before we hit them, or if it was our fault," replied Emily.

"Oh, sounds serious," said Bea.

"Not really. What about you?" Asked Emily.

"Tried to kill my husband, drug smuggling, and then Maurer of another prisoner. I'll be living here for a long time," replied Bea.

"What did Aunty Jac do to you?" Asked Emily.

"What do you mean?"

"For you to have lost your cool and killed her, she had to have done something serious. We knew she was losing her power in here; Uncle Vin was going to marry that slut from the lawyers company and divorce Aunty Jac," stated Emily.

"She killed my daughter Debbie. Well, she didn't, but her son Brayden was dating her..."

"Oh my God. You're Debbie's mum," said Emily, eyes wide.

"Yeah. Did you know Debbie?" Asked Bea.

"We... Charlie and I were Brayden's suppliers for a little while; his other supplier was bust, and he needed some, so we took over for a while. He spoke about Debbie frequently; we thought it w as pretty serious. Then he stopped coming around and stopped talking," said Emily, shrugging her shoulders.

"So you supplied him with the heroin he needed to kill my baby girl?" Asked Bea, her voice becoming dangerously quiet.

"Maybe," answered Emily cautiously. Bea didn't answer, instead storming off. Emily watched her leave, then headed straight to H4, looking for Charlie.

"Charls, you in here?" She called.

"Yeah, come on," she responded.

"Thanks for sticking up for me with Franky yesterday, but I wish you hadn't," said Emily, sitting on her sisters bed.

"She was beating the crap out of you. What did you want me to do?" Replied Charlie.

"I wanted you to pull her off, but not to go at her like a bull at a gate. She's got power Charls, and I'd hate to see you get hurt," pleaded Emily.

"She's been top dog long enough. Time for fresh blood, and who better than one of Jacqueline Holt's nieces?" Replied Charlie cockily.

"About that. Do you remember Brayden talking about Debbie?" Asked Emily.

"She was hot. Wished she swung the other way though. What about her?" Asked Charlie.

"Her mother is in here," said Emily softly.

"What of it?" Asked Charlie, leaning back on her bed.

"Her mother is Bea Smith."

"Fuck. You serious?" Swore Charlie.

"Damn straight. Found out from the source herself. We are in so much trouble Charls. She knows that we supplied to Brayden," said Emily.

"How does she know that?" Snarled Charlie.

"I... may have accidentally told her..." Said Emily softly.

"You fuckwit. Oh my God, she's gonna come after us, and we'll be screwed! What were you thinking? What happened to '_not telling secrets on the inside_'?" She yelled.

"The cops are going to work out what happened, and then we'll be stuck here! How long did you think we could keep this quiet?" Retorted Emily.

"Long enough for Uncle Vin to get us out of here, but clearly not anymore thanks to you 'Miss Fuck-It-Up'," growled Charlie.

"This was ever going to work anyway! Let me just go out into the yard and _announce_ to the entire yard what we did, hey Charlie?" Emily stormed out of the room and into the exercise yard. She climbed atop a table.

"Oi! Listen up!" She called. The women turned to face her.

"Please Em, not now," pleaded Charlie.

"I know all of you want to know how we got in here and what we did. Well, here goes nothing. Charlie and I were in a car that killed two boys, then we ran over my ex boyfriend because he slept with the wrong fucking twin! You want to know what landed us _here_ though, in little old Wentworth. Can't be the food, cause that's pretty crap, right?" A few of the women laughed a little.

"See Charlie, they think I'm _hilarious._ We haven't even gotten to the best part yet! No, we were sent to Wentworth because our Uncle Vin's wife was here before she was murdered nearly four months ago," said Emily. The power of that statement settled over the crowd, and silence fell.

"Are you saying that you're related to Jacs?" Asked Simmo.

"You should know Sims; Spitz used to drive us when we came to visit. Jacqueline Holt is our aunt," stated Emily.

"No way," breathed Liz. The similarities were there, but she hadn't been looking for them before, and now they were so obvious.

"So you can stop talking behind our backs and _talk to us_. We'll decide whether we want tot all to you or not," said Emily bluntly. Charlie shook her head, then fled the yard.

"It's always the quiet ones," whispered Doreen.

"I'll check on Charlie, you take Emily," replied Liz, stepping away before Doreen could answer.

_The power in H block had just changed dramatically, swinging like a pendulum._

_Only one could come out victorious._

_Question was, who would win?_


	4. 2-1: Double Trouble Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-**

Franky woke up when Will walked into her room, and felt mildly disoriented as she sat up.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, alright." She stood up, and Will allowed her to lead the way. The bruising on her ribs complained a little as she walked, but she refused to let the pain show.

_The weak don't survive._

"Franky!" Cried Kim, spotting her lover. She skipped through the hall, then wrapped her arms around Franky. Franky winced briefly, but covered it up, kissing the top of Kim's head.

"I'm back," whispered Franky.

"You missed it _all_ yesterday! You should have been here!" Exclaimed Kim.

"What happened this time?" Sighed Franky.

"Did you know Emily and Charlie are related to the Holt family?" Asked Kim. Franky felt like she'd been slapped in the face.

"What? You're shitting me, right?" Replied Franky.

"Emily told everyone yesterday. Aunty Jac and Uncle Vin. How crazy is that?" Asked Kim, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend as they walked through the corridor.

"That's pretty twisted," said Franky.

"You know what else? My social worker dropped in this morning, said I was eligible for a parole hearing _tomorrow_! Said that Miss Ferguson put in a good word for me, and they fast tracked the process," said Kim excitedly.

_Another one, leaving before she did._

"That's great," replied Franky, distracted.

"I'm gonna miss you, you know," said Kim softly.

"Me too. Guess I'll have to find myself another girl, won't I," remarked Franky. Kim pulled away, hurt.

"What about me?" Asked Kim.

"You're leaving, aren't you? Kinda hard to make out if you're on the outside, you know?" Snapped Franky. Kim's eyes filled with tears, before she turned and fled. Franky continued walking towards her unit, then into her cell. She slammed the door, locking it behind her, then finally let herself break down.

_First Erica, then Kim._

_Who else would leave her in her life?_

* * *

><p>"Vera!" Called Joan from here office.<p>

"Yes ma'am?"

"I see you split the Wilson twins between H3 and 4 when assigning them. Can I ask why?" Said Joan, reading the paperwork.

"Miss Davidson felt it best..."

"I believe that the Wilson twins would be better behaved in the same unit," replied Joan.

"There isn't any room," replied Vera desperately.

"I believe cell four in H4 has ample room to fit a second bed inside it. When the women are working, I'd like you to arrange for the Wilson sisters to be put together. This afternoon we have a new intake; Lexi Patterson* is being transferred across from Barnhurst. I'd like her to be placed in H3 once you have made the vacancy. Understood?" Asked Joan.

"It's unusual to place two prisoners in the same room. We made an exception when Toni Goodes was in here with her daughter Kaiya, and allowed the two to share a room with Doreen Anderson. Are you sure it's a good idea to repeat that practice?" Asked Vera.

"Are you questioning my authority Vera?" Asked Joan sharply.

"Um, no, no. Of course not. I'll see to it," said Vera softly.

"Excellent. I'll have Linda and Fletch take care of Lexi's processing for you. You're dismissed," said Joan. Vera walked out of the office, feeling like she was a child in trouble, but unsure as to what she had done. She headed to the officers lounge, grabbing a coffee. Fletch was on his lunch break, reading the paper.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Just got a lot to do today," said Vera wearily. She poured herself a coffee, relishing the warm mug before taking a sip.

"What's The Freak got you doing today?" Asked Fletch.

"We're combining the Wilson sisters into Jacs' old cell, and then when we've processed Lexi Patterson and her transfer paperwork from Barnhurst this afternoon, she'll take Emily's place in H3."

"So you have to organise another bed to go into cell four in H4, do the paperwork for that, process Lexi, and hopefully do rounds?" Said Fletch.

"Something like that. God, when did things get so complicated in here?" Asked Vera.

"When you stopped putting your head in the sand and started paying attention," he said blatantly.

"You think I'm not good at my job?" Responded Vera.

"I didn't say that!" Exclaimed Fletch.

"No, but you implied it. I get it; little Vera feels smothered by her mother, so she _can't _be capable at her job. Stuff you Fletch." Vera stormed out, anger flushing her face a brilliant scarlet. She didn't know whether to cry or to scream. After a few moments of internal struggles, she pulled herself together. There was work to be done, and she needed to do it well.

_If she ever had a chance of leaving._

* * *

><p>"Emily?" Called Linda, striding across the exercise yard towards the Wilson twins.<p>

"Yes Miss Miles?"

"Miss Bennett would like to see you in your unit. Charlie as well," said Linda. Emily shrugged, glancing at Charlie, then the pair headed into H3.

"Emily, Miss Ferguson has decided to move you into H4 with your sister, and you will share the same cell. I would like you to collect your things and move cells immediately," ordered Vera. Emily couldn't believe her luck, and with Charlie's help, quickly collected her small cache of belongings, and moved from H3 to H4. After a quick spot check of Charlie's room, Emily and her sibling were left alone.

"Do you think Uncle Vin pulled strings?" Asked Emily.

"No idea. I like this though. Being apart was awkward," said Charlie. Her bed had now been moved to an upper bunk, and Emily's bed placed underneath at a ninety degree angle, against the adjacent wall.

"So, I heard a rumour in the years today," said Emily.

"Better be good," replied Charlie.

"Lexi's coming back," answered Emily. Charlie dropped down from her bed to sit on her sisters.

"You serious?"

"Dead serious," stated Emily.

"Finally. We could get some decent smack in here if Lex is coming in. We could get anything we wanted," exclaimed Charlie.

"Won't that get us into trouble?" Replied Emily.

"We're in enough trouble as it is. We'll be lucky to get out I we've years with good behaviour. Might as well have a bit of fun while we're here," said Charlie, shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright. Same deal as the outside; you arrange them to come in, I'll distribute. It's worked well in the past," decided Emily.

"Do you know when Lex is coming in?" Asked Charlie.

"All I know is she was being transferred from Branhurst. Should be in by tomorrow," replied Emily.

"Whatever you do, don't tell Franky. Want her to think that someone else has taken over," said Charlie sternly.

"Lips are sealed."

* * *

><p>"Get your hands off me you ugly screw," hissed Lexi Patterson angrily.<p>

"Can't do that Lex, not until you've been processed and in your unit," responded Fletch.

"Come on, at least let the pretty bitch hold me! She looks like she'd be good in bed. You tried her out yet?" Asked Lexi. She smiled at Linda, batting her eyelashes her direction.

"That's none of your business Patterson," snarled Fletch.

"You haven't! God, she'd be an _amazing_ fuck I reckon. Can I have a go? You just leave me in the processing room with her for a few minutes, and I reckon I could get her to change teams," grinned Lexi.

"Lock her into processing. I'm going to tell Vera that I don't want to do this alone," said Linda.

"Good luck. Vera left early; her mother fell down the stairs," said Fletch.

"I'll go straight to the Governor then," replied Linda. She marched away, making a beeline for Joan's office. After knocking, she was quickly granted admission.

"Linda Miles. How are you?" Asked Joan.

"I've got a prisoner whom I don't think should be processed by myself alone Governor," said Linda.

"Oh," said Joan simply.

"I would have asked Vera to help, but she's left early for a family emergency," said Linda desperately.

"Give me a moment, and I'll meet you down at P2," said Joan. She waited for Vera to leave, then pulled out her black leather gloves.

_No stone would go unturned._

Joan marched smartly down the hall.

_All hell would break loose after this._

She twisted the door handle for P2.

_Every prisoner would fear her._

"Lexi Patterson? I'm Miss Ferguson, and I'm here to do a body search, make sure you haven't brought anything with you that you shouldn't."

_She wasn't called "The Freak" for nothing._

"You'll start by stripping."

_This would make her very happy._

"I'm sure you've done this at Barnhurst many a time."

_This woman wouldn't ever really be the same._

_Not after this._

_This would be one body search she wouldn't want to remember._

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Franky?" Asked Bea as they sat down to eat dinner.<p>

"Not since this morning," replied Kim sullenly.

"What happened between you two?" Asked Boomer between mouthfuls of food.

"Nothing. Nothing that matters anyway," replied Kim.

"Hey, isn't that Lex Patterson?" Asked Liz.

"I thought she was out at Barnhurst," replied Doreen.

"She was, so what's she doing here?" Asked Liz.

"No idea, but she seems to know Charlie and Em," replied Bea.

"Everyone seems to know those two," replied Doreen.

"Franky!" Exclaimed Kim suddenly. Franky shrugged at her, grabbing a tray of food and sitting at the far table by herself.

"The hell is with that?" Asked Bea.

"Dunno, but it's not normal for Franky to sit by herself," replied Doreen.

"Franky! What are you doing over there?" Called Boomer.

"Just wanted some peace and quiet," she replied.

"Come and sit with us," said Bea gently.

"Come on, we can perv on Will's muscles; he's worn that shirt again," said Liz, a cheeky smile playing on her lips.

"I said I don't want to," responded Franky. Bea nodded to Boomer, who stood up, crossed the room, and picked up Franky's chair. She carried her back to their table, and sat her next to Bea.

"See? That wasn't hard, was it?" Asked Bea, voice dangerously sweet. Franky stared at the table, ignoring her fellow cell mates as she finished her meal. Once finished, she stood and stalked away, leaving the H2 unit to stare at each other.

"What the hell's gotten into her?" Asked Doreen.

"No idea. She's been hiding in her cell all day," replied Boomer.

"I think I might know. Sort of," replied Kim.

"What is it?" Asked Bea.

"I found out that I've got a parole hearing tomorrow," said Kim.

"That's fantastic! Congratulations," said Liz.

"Miss Ferguson put in a good word for me, and my social worker visited me today and told me the good news," said Kim, her excitement a little more evident than it was earlier.

"Listen, I'm going to turn in early," said Bea, standing up.

"Not a problem. See you back at the unit," called Liz. Bea traipsed back to the unit, and found Franky's door shut. She knocked.

"Do you want to talk?" Asked Bea.

"Nope. Fuck off."

"See, I want to talk, so I'm gonna come in anyway." Bea pulled open the door, and found Franky sitting cross legged on her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Franky, what's going on?" Asked Bea! taking a seat.

"Everyone's leaving me! First Erica, now Kim, and it's not fair." Franky sniffed a little, trying to control the tears.

"Well, I'm still here. So's Dor, Liz, Booms, Simmo, Jules, Roz, and so many more. You knew knew things were going to change; especially when I topped Jacs. Know, we have a serious problem, and you and I are going to need to work together to end it, once and for all," said Bea.

"What's going on now?" Asked Franky.

"You know about the Wilson sisters and their connection to Jacs?" Asked Bea.

"Yeah, Kim filled me in."

"I don't think you understand how big this is," said Bea.

"How big could something like this possibly be?" Responded Franky.

"Before they were in here, they used to run a drug ring. Supplied their cousin Brayden with the drugs that _killed_ Debbie. Now that Lexi is back in, who do you think will be the first to start up a new ring in here?" Stated Bea.

"You're kidding me, right?" Snarled Franky.

"We need to stick together if we want to come out on top. No one expects us to work with each other; everyone believed that we would start fighting for top dog when I came out of the slot," said Bea.

"You don't want it?" Asked Franky.

"Nah, too much effort. But I am very happy to make Charlie and Em's life hell," replied Bea. Franky's face curved into a smile.

"It's on."

* * *

><p>"Lex?" Said Emily softly.<p>

"What do you want?" Responded Lex, laying across her bed. They had fifteen minutes before curfew was in place, and ten before count.

"We have a business proposition for you," said Charlie.

"Does it involve getting to fuck one of you? Both of you would be perfect, but I'll settle for one," said Lex, licking her lips a little.

"Not yet. We can discuss that later. Right now, we want to discuss something a little closer to us all," replied Emily.

"Oh? I'm listening."

* * *

><p><em>*Lexi Patterson is mentioned in an episode during season one, but we never really see her arrive. I've assumed she ends up somewhere else in the Wentworth storyline (other than Wentworth), and is now making her reappearance here.<em>

_Please let me know what you guys think - I've never seen Prisoner, so I'm reading up on characters as much as I can. Would love to hear from you all, whether it be through Twitter, PM or review!_

_MissShawnaAlice xx_


	5. 2-1: Double Trouble Chapter 5

**Chapter Five-**

"Booms, go tell the girls it's time," said Bea.

"And make sure Charlie and Em aren't included," added Franky. Boomer grinned and left, leaving to distribute shivs around the women.

"Kim's gone to her parole hearing. Hope it goes well for her," said Liz.

"You ready for this Red? You weren't involved last riot we had; this should be an experience and a half for you," said Franky, ignoring Liz.

"It's gonna be interesting to say the least," replied Bea.

"How's it going down this time?" Asked Doreen.

"Exercise yard. We're gonna take down those Wilson bitches and their crew," said Franky.

"Franky, it's on," said Boomer, stepping inside the unit briefly.

"Let's go. Bea, you're my right hand bitch now. Don't fuck it up," stated Franky. She started marching out of the unit, Bea close behind her, Boomer, Liz and Doreen bringing up the rear. As they paraded down the corridor, more women joined them. They headed outside, then spread themselves across the yard. Em and Charlie were sitting together on a table, Lexi sitting on a seat near them, Simmo just behind them. Megs was with them too. Charlie took the lead for her tiny group, Emily close behind her.

"What's up Franky? Finally realised you may not be at the top anymore?" Sneered Charlie.

"I see you need to use the Holt name to get you places; I just need my reputation," shot back Franky.

"Little Francesca. Aunty Jac talked about you a lot. I think she called you a clitty licker. Maybe you should get together with Lex here. Sure she'd appreciate some loving," said Charlie.

"She's not my type Charls. And she's already been used and abused by someone else," said Lex disdainfully.

"Have to admit, she's not my standard," bantered Franky.

"You don't have standards. Jacs always said you couldn't have had standards; you'd fuck anything that walked," jeered Emily. Boomer took that as the final straw, and started her attack. The others quickly followed suit. With bodies moving everywhere, Franky watched as Charlie and Emily walked away from the fray. She pulled a shiv from her pocket and travelled around the corner, waiting and biding her time. The adrenaline was pumping through her body, making her tense.

_This is what she was good at._

She heard a single female voice coming around the corner, and jumped out in front of her, thrusting the shiv forward. As her eyes met the victim's, her own grew large as she realised the implications of what she had just done.

"Shit. Shit," she swore. She pulled the shiv out and sprinted away, knowing that this would be one memory to haunt her forever.

_How could you?_

* * *

><p>"Break it up!"<p>

"Back to your units, now!" Each woman fled the scene, leaving the wounded behind for medical to deal with.

"What will happen now?" Asked Bea as the rushed back to their unit.

"Count, then lockdown. They need to be able to deal with the injured and to look at footage, and interview us as to what happened," said Liz. She stood in her doorway, and glanced up to see Franky standing in the middle, covered in blood.

"Shit. Franks, are you okay?" Asked Liz. Franky proceeded to peel off her bloody shirt in the middle of the room before rushing to her cell to be sick.

"Franky, what happened?" Asked Bea. Franky didn't trust herself to open her mouth, and instead shook her head.

"You need to hide these now, and get cleaned up. Hurry up, count starts in five," urged Bea. Franky allowed herself to be pulled to her feet, and between Liz and Bea, they shucked her pants and helped her into a clean pair. Bea grabbed a clean singlet and passed it to Liz, who pulled it over Franky's head.

"Stand in your door, and don't say a word," ordered Bea. She crossed the unit and stood in her cell, and watched as Mr Jackson took count.

"Where's Kim?" He asked.

"She had parole hearing this morning," replied Liz. Mr Jackson pursed his lips, then pulled their unit gate closed and locked it.

"We'll bring meals around later. For now, you're in here," he stated. The women nodded, then headed for the lounge and chairs.

"Franky, what happened?" Asked Bea.

"I hurt Kim," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Responded Liz.

"She was coming round the corner, I thought she was part of the Wilson crew, and I jumped her. I left her bleeding in the corridor!" Exclaimed Franky.

"Which corridor?" Asked Bea.

"Why does it matter?"

"Which corridor?" Growled Bea.

"The one near H4," responded Franky.

"The camera isn't working in that hallway," replied Bea, sighing with relief.

"How do you know?" Asked Doreen.

"Cause I heard Mr Jackson and Mr Fletcher talking about it yesterday, and they won't have had a chance to call out the company to fix it. You're safe for now," assured Bea.

"But I knifed Kim!" Exclaimed Franky.

"I think she'd understand Franky. She loves you," replied Doreen.

"Not after the way I treated her yesterday," replied Franky despondently.

"Well, you'll just have to suck it up," responded Bea.

"Harsh!" Exclaimed Boomer.

"She's got to learn, and I think she'd agree with me. That was the first lesson I learnt in here, aye Franky?" Said Bea.

"It was Red. Second is to stick with your crew."

"And that's exactly what we're going to do. No one knows anything if they question us. Got it?" Ordered Bea. The group nodded collectively.

"Get some rest; we've got a long haul ahead of us."

* * *

><p>"What's the damage?" Asked Joan resignedly.<p>

"Four women are in medical with lacerations, one prisoner dead, and one who needs to be transported to the nearest hospital for emergency surgery," said Vera, glancing through her notes.

"Have we worked out who started it?" Asked Joan.

"Not yet, but none of the women are talking. There's not a lot more we can do," said Fletch.

"I want random spot checks for _all_ units from A block to H block. I want you searching for potential weapons and evidence, and I want to know who stated this, so I can end it," stated Joan fiercely.

"Yes Governor. In the past Franky has been the one to start such mass riots," suggested Vera.

"Is there evidence?" Asked Joan.

"No, but her history indicates..."

"Indicates nothing Vera. Spot checks, random drug testing. Now."

* * *

><p>"I told you, I can't get them in," replied Lexi.<p>

"You've gotten them in before. What's different?" Asked Emily.

"The Freak is here. She does... She does terrible things. I had the mother load to bring in, and she found it," answered Lexi.

"How much are we talking?" Asked Charlie.

"Enough to keep you off your face for five years. We've been dealing in stronger stuff since last time we met up," sighed Lex.

"Can you get more in?" Asked Emily.

"I can, but it'll cost you," said Alex, her lips curving into a smile.

"What?" Asked Charlie.

"I want a cut. If you sell, I want a cut of whatever you get. Not much, but enough to keep me from going insane," responded Lex.

"Deal," chorused the Wilson sisters.

"Ladies, I believe we have a fine thing going on here."

* * *

><p>"Kim's been transferred," Liz announced when she walked into their unit.<p>

"What do you mean? She survived?" Asked Franky incredulously.

"Yep. She's had surgery to repair the wound, and now she's being transported to Barnhurst to finish out her last weeks before she's allowed out on parole," added Liz.

"But why not here?" Asked Franky.

"Something the possibility of her being in danger," remarked Liz.

"So we're not going to see her again?" Asked Franky. Liz shook her head.

"Fraid not. I'm sorry Franky," said Liz remorsefully.

"We can be stronger than ever in here Franky. You just have to trust me," implored Bea. Franky looked up at Bea, and for the first time in her life, put her trust in someone else.

"I trust you." Bea nodded.

"Good. We will win."

* * *

><p>Doreen traversed the halls towards the Governor's office, then stood outside after knocking.<p>

"You may enter," called Joan. She glanced up to see Doreen enter her office.

"Doreen. How can I help you today?" She asked, placing her papers down.

"I'd like to talk to you about peer worker," she started.

"What about peer worker?" Responded Joan.

"I know I've been peer worker with Liz for a month now, and I just don't think I can handle the job. Liz loves her job, and I'm not as good at it. I don't want to do it anymore," said Doreen, dropping her head to look at her hands in her lap.

"Are you sure about this Doreen? Once I take peer worker away from you, I can't give it back to you," said Joan sternly.

"I'm positive Miss Ferguson. Miss Davidson only gave me the job because she thought Liz couldn't do it anymore after her breakdown, and I wasn't very good at it," said Doreen sadly.

"Understood. You are relieved of your position as peer worker." Joan pressed the intercom button on her desk.

"Suzanne, can you contact Mr Fletcher and ask him to return Miss Anderson to the compound?" She asked.

_"Of course. He'll be here in a few moments."_

"You've done the right thing Doreen," assured Joan.

"I haven't told Liz that I'm doing this. She'd tell me I'm being stupid," responded Doreen.

"You're doing what's best for your unit. Elizabeth Birdsworth is very capable of handling H Block herself," said Joan kindly.

"Thank you Miss." Fletch appeared at the door, and motioned for Doreen to head out in front of him. As Doreen left, Joan smirked to herself.

_The plan was working._

_Destabilise the unit, and you would earn the power you needed to survive._

* * *

><p>"You did what?" Asked Liz incredulously.<p>

"I stopped being peer worker. I can't do this anymore Liz. I can't help people the way that you do, and you're better at this than I am. I'm sorry Liz, I just can't do it anymore." Doreen let the tears streak down her face, her inadequacies catching up with her.

"You were doing fine Dor. You really were," said Liz desperately.

"Well, it's all been done now. You're the peer worker for H Block, and you'll do a fantastic job," said Doreen.

"I would have done better with you," replied Liz sadly. Doreen shrugged her shoulders and returned to her cell, laying on her bed and staring at the ceiling.

_Nothing was going right anymore._

"What the hell has happened to us?" Asked Bea.

"What do you mean Red?" Responded Franky.

"When did we start to fall apart like this? You were one of the tightest units I had ever met when I first started here, and look at us now. We're falling apart at the seams, and we won't survive!" Exclaimed Bea.

"You've become depressed amongst yourselves. Franky, you're upset about Kim, which means Boomer's upset. Liz, you're frustrated because Dor has stepped away from peer worker, and Doreen, you're upset because you didn't think you could do the job. If we're going to take down the Wilson sisters, _we need to pull it together_. Got it?" Ordered Bea. The women nodded.

"You're doing pretty good at this taking charge business," commented Franky. Beas hugged her shoulders.

"You've got to get good at it or die."

* * *

><p>Joan looked at the paperwork in front of her, and scanned through it. They were due for another intake to fill Kim Chang's spot. Lex had been thrust upon them with no warning, and Joan was angry about that. She was a little bit of a control freak, and she hated when Mr Channing rocked up and told her what was going to happen.<p>

Not this time though.

This time she was organising the transfer, speaking to Dyllwynia Correctional Centre in Sydney. They had a prisoner who wasn't coping with their programs, and was spending more and more time in the slot. Her last chance was to be transferred out of state into Wentworth, in the hopes that she could better be rehabilitated there.

_It would test the women's patience._

She picked up the phone, dialling the Sydney number.

"Mary? It's Joan Ferguson. I've got some approved transfer request paperwork for you, for prisoner #271-288."

_"You're happy to take her? Good luck to you; she's been in the slot here for nearly eight weeks."_

"We've got some of the best programs available, and I believe she will thrive," responded Joan.

_"She's yours. I'll organise transport in the morning. Should be there by Wednesday."_

"We've already organised her cell. Processing will be ready and waiting for her arrival," answered Joan.

_"I warn you, she has been difficult to handle. She needs to see a counsellor once a week, and she's been working on her HSC."_

"Not a problem. We've just employed another education advisor, and we have two counsellors on staff. What age bracket are we looking at?" Asked Joan.

_"She as transferred out of the Reiby Juvenile Justice Centre four months ago, and she's spent three of her months here in the slot. She's not coping well with the group she's been placed in, and we're already over capacity. Any way you can help is greatly appreciated."_

"Not a problem. Anything else we need to know about the prisoner?" Queried Joan.

_"Nothing. Good luck Joan."_

"Thanks Mary. We'll see her Wednesday."


	6. 2-1: Double Trouble Chapter 6

**Chapter Six-**

"Where have you been assigned today?" Asked Emily.

"Laundry. You?"

"Kitchen," replied Emily, pulling on a jumper.

"Watch your back. They're not going to act kindly towards us, especially with what happened yesterday," replied Charlie.

"Same to you Charls. Hate to have to visit you in medical," said Emily, grinning.

"It'd be your pretty face in there, not mine," Charlie replied. The pair walked out arm in arm, a matching set, and headed towards their duty areas for the day. They waltzed past Bea and Franky, and as they reached the laundry, Emily split away, heading for the kitchen.

"Boomer, aren't you on kitchen duty?" Asked Franky pointedly.

"Oh. Yeah. See ya Franky!" She ducked around Mr Jackson and headed out.

"Oi Charlie, you should have a go at this steam press. She's beautiful," said Simmo.

"That's mine Simmo," said Bea, voice dangerously low.

"Calm yourself down! Just thought the newbie should have a turn," said Simmo. Bea stalked past, yanked Charlie's ponytail to pull her out of the way, then shouldered Simmo aside, sending her flying to the floor.

_She'd earned this spot._

"Bitch," muttered Simmo.

"Speak up Simmo, no one will hear you if you mutter," said Bea. She glanced up to see Charlie standing by.

"You can fold towels. Franky will show you," ordered Bea. Charlie looked disgruntled over her assigned task, but followed the orders given.

"Simmo, sheets," said Bea, pushing down the steam press.

"Who put you in charge?" Complained Simmo.

"I topped Jacs, I get her spot. Bitch about it all you want, I had a teenage daughter. I'm used to it," said Bea, focusing on the sheets she was pressing. Charlie bit her lip and continued folding the towel she'd picked up. No use fighting back right now; she didn't have the support she needed to do it.

"It's nice to have the girls back together. All we need is Ronnie here and it would like old times, wouldn't it Franky?" Exclaimed Bea.

"Sure is Red. At least Nanna isn't in charge of the press, you remember how she fucked up my hand," remarked Franky.

"Haven't got anything to say Charlie? That's unlike you," said Bea.

"Just keeping my head low. I know when I've been bested," she responded, continuing to fold towels.

"Looks like you'll do well in here. How's Lex doing?" Asked Franky.

"The Freak pulled some moves on her, but she's bouncing back just fine. Don't you worry about her Franky, Em and I have her covered," replied Charlie. Franky nodded, and as about to say something else when the lunch call came through.

"Oh my god, I thought that would never come through. You're no fun Charls," said Franky, leaving. Bea left next, then Liz and Doreen, leaving Charlie and Simmo in the laundry.

"Watch for screws," she ordered. Simmo moved to the doorway, and stood guard. Charlie pulled open the laundry cupboard, and pulled out a small bottle of ammonia and a larger bottle of bleach. She shoved the bottles into the front pocket of her jumper, then shut the doors.

"Come on, I'm not up for lunch. I'm going to head back to the unit," said Charlie.

"Catch you later." Simmo left Charlie and headed to lunch, and Charlie trekked back to her room, the goods still hidden in her jumper. She was lucky now screws saw her; they were supervising lunch with the rest of the women. She stashed the bottles away under her pillow, making her bed so they were hidden. When she was finished, she straightened her jumper and returned to the cafeteria.

"Charlie! How did you enjoy laundry?" Asked Emily, passing Charlie a lunch tray.

"You can only fold towels so many ways before it gets boring. Especially when Bitch and Bitchier over there control everything," replied Charlie, inclining her head towards Franky and Bea.

"Well, you should see if you can swap with Megs and come to kitchen duty with me," said Emily, taking a bite of the beans on her fork. She grimaced, and returned the disgraced food to her tray.

"Better yet, you could trade with Simmo and come down to the laundry," responded Charlie.

"Simmo, could you take kitchen tomorrow?" Asked Emily.

"Sure thing. Always like kitchen better than laundry any ways," replied Simmo. Charlie as about to open her mouth and speak when she spotted Bea walking by, and instead opted to keep her mouth shut. After Bea and Franky's crew left, Emily leaned towards Charlie.

"Lex wants to see us after lunch. Reckons she's got a new card game she wants to introduce us to," said Emily.

"Sounds like a plan," replied Charlie. She tried to eat a mouthful of food,and found it not to her liking, and chose to discard the food, much like her twin.

"Come on, we'll go now," said Charlie. Simmo moved to clear their trays, and Emily and Charlie filed out. The walk to Lex's cell as filled with trepidation and tension, the Wilson sisters each wondering if the venture was successful.

"You wait outside, watch for the screws," ordered Emily. Charlie nodded, and loitered against the wall outside H3.

"Lex," said Emily quietly.

"Delivery this morning; a new deck of cards. Could really help your game a little," said Lex. She handed Emily a sealed deck of cards.

"What sort of game are we looking at?" Asked Emily.

"Best deck I've had so far. Deals well," said Lex.

"Excellent. Thanks Lex. Let us know when we can help you out," replied Emily.

"Not a problem. Look, I promised I'd meet Jules outside, so I'll catch you around." Lex mock saluted Emily before walking out, and Emily quickly tucked the cards into her jumper. She walked out to Charlie.

"Come on. I feel like I'd like to relax."

* * *

><p>"Governor, Prisoner #271-288 from Sydney is here for processing, and she's not handling well," said Vera breathlessly, not even bothering to knock on the office door.<p>

"What do you mean? Is she fighting back?" Asked Joan.

"No. Well, yes. But no. I think you might want to come out," said Vera before running back down the corridor. The prisoner in question was hanging limply between Will and Fletch, the third guard behind them nursing a bleeding forearm.

"What the hell happened?" Asked Joan.

"One of the guards grabbed her from behind, and she started fighting. As soon as we let her go she stopped, but she started rocking on the spot. Kelly at the back was the one who gently pushed her to get her moving, and she snapped. She bit her hard, then when she was restrained by Will and Fletch, she just went limp," said Vera, clearly baffled.

"Put her in a medical cell, make sure she receives a psych consult. Don't sedate her; whatever she's on at the moment reacts badly. Give her time to calm down, and she'll become the sixth cell mate of H3. Doreen and Liz can look out for her," said Joan decisively.

"She seems like she might be a danger to the other prisoners. Should we really be putting her in the general population?" Asked Vera.

"I've spoken to Dyllwynia Correctional Centre, and we've decided it's the best option. For now, keep her in medical, and let me know when psych has seen her," said Joan. Vera sighed, and directed Will and Fletch to take the new prisoner to the medical observation units. Joan strolled back to her office, awaiting the explosion that was sure to occur when Vera was finished.

Sure enough, just as she had taken her seat and pulled open the transfer files, Vera burst into her office.

"She's a danger to the women," she blurted out.

"No she's not," replied Joan.

"Look at what she did to Kelly from transport! Kell needed eight stitches to close that wound, and Dr Ward wasn't even sure that the wound would heal well. She's a menace!" Exclaimed Vera.

"If you'd read her bloody paperwork like you're supposed to before an intake, you would know that this particular prisoner has a different handling protocol than standard! Honestly Vera, I wonder about you; if you didn't have your head screwed on straight, I don't know what we'd do with you," replied Joan snidely. Vera looked gobsmacked for a moment, then turned heel and walked out.

_This prisoner would turn everything they knew about Wentworth upside down._

* * *

><p>"Liz? The governor would like to see you," said Linda, standing in the door way to H2.<p>

"Coming Miss Miles," said Liz. She packed up her knitting and followed Miss Miles through the corridors and up to the Governor's office. Miss Miles knocked, and pushed the door open.

"Elizabeth Birdsworth to see you Governor," she said stiffly.

"Send her in," responded Joan, not looking up from her papers. Liz entered the room, and took a seat.

"I've got a little bit of a problem Liz," started Joan.

"Oh? What sort of problem?" Asked Liz.

"We had a new prisoner arrive this morning, Nikki Gallagher. She's from Dyllwynia, and she's been transferred here as her last resort. Rather than introducing her to the general population immediately, it's been decided to integrate her in stages. The first stage is introducing her peer worker for her block, and getting her into the education unit, and eventually, moving her into H2. You will be accompanied by two guards when visiting her, as she's proven herself possibly dangerous," said Joan.

"How dangerous?" Asked Liz apprehensively.

"Transport guard required eight stitches," replied Joan.

"What's her history?" Asked Liz.

"Placed in juvenile detention at sixteen, moved to Dyllwynia at seventeen and a half, and whilst there for four months, has spent three of those months in solitary. If she doesn't survive here, she will spend her time in solitary for the remainder of her sentence," said Joan.

"How long?" Asked Liz.

"She's still got fourteen years to go," responded Joan.

"I'll give it a go," decided Liz.

"Excellent. I'll have Mr Jackson and Miss Miles escort you to her." Joan pressed the intercom on her desk, and asked for her secretary to summon Will and Linda. Liz sat in the chair, twiddling her thumbs nervously. After a few moments, Will and Linda appeared.

"Take Liz to medical cell one, and supervise a visit with Nikki Gallagher as per our discussion earlier," ordered Joan. Liz stood up, and followed Linda out of the office and down the hall towards the Medical Unit. Linda knocked on the door of cell one, and pushed the door open.

"Mr Jackson and I will be just outside the door," assured Linda. Liz nodded nervously, and stepped inside. At first she thought she'd been brought to the wrong cell, with no sign of the young woman.

"Nikki?" Asked Liz tentatively. She heard a sob from under the bed, and kneeled on the floor.

"What are you doing under here love?" Asked Liz kindly.

"I didn't know what you were going to do," she whispered.

"Why don't you come up here and sit on the bed? I'm not going to hurt you," assured Liz. Nikki crept out from under the bed, then pressed herself against the wall, watching Liz with wary eyes.

"What's your name?" Asked Nikki.

"My name's Liz. I'm a peer worker for H Block, and I live in H2, the unit you'll be assigned to when you're ready," said Liz.

"You're not going to hurt me?" Asked Nikki. Liz shook her head.

"No. I don't want to hurt you love," reassured Liz.

"The others always wanted to touch me, to hurt me. I don't like being touched and they never listened, and I broke a girls nose, and then they put me by myself. It was so quiet in there," whispered Nikki.

"Well, hopefully this goes better. If you do what Franky says, Franky'll look out for you, and we won't let you go back into the slot. But you've got to try and stay calm, instead of breaking someone's nose," said Liz, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. Nikki got up off the floor, and moved to the bed.

"We will look after you," assured Liz. Her heart went out to the young girl, who reminded her of what her own daughter was like, and she wondered what had happened at Reiby and Dyllwynia to scar her so badly.

"Really?" Whispered Nikki.

"Of course."

_Little did she know how hard the next few months would be._

* * *

><p><em>Tada! An episode finished - for those who've experienced my episodic works before, six chapters equals an episode, and I try and follow how the season were structured on TV. In this case, ten episodes will make this a season (or until Wentworth returns to our screens!) and I'll always try and keep you updated where I can on twitter!<em>

_I love feedback - if you don't want to review, you can leave me a tweet (handles are on my profile page), or share it amongst friends. (As I write this, I've had 122 views since first posting just over a week ago - fantastic support!)_

_I'm not entirely sure when the next chapter will be put up, but I'm pretty sure it will be soon - real life has a nasty habit of getting in the way, so I have to work around that!_

_Share the love, and stay tuned!_

_MissShawnaAlice xx_


	7. 2-2: History Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own the Wentworth series (wish I did! Wish I was an actor in the series... So much fun right there!)._

* * *

><p><strong>History<strong>

**_Chapter One -_**

Vera walked Liz up to medical cell one to visit Nikki again, and this time, they were being brought breakfast.

"Morning Nikki. How did you sleep?" Asked Liz cheerfully.

"Better than yesterday," she replied softly.

"Right. Well, Mr Fletcher is bringing up something for us to eat. Would you mind if I stayed?" Asked Liz. Nikki shook her head.

"That's okay." Fletch dropped in two trays of food, then stood outside with Vera.

"So have they told you when you're being moved out to H Block?" Asked Liz.

"In a few more days, when they've decided I've calmed down enough. They want me to meet the other women in the unit before I move in," responded Nikki.

"Ok. Did you get to bring anything with you from Dyllwynia?" Asked Liz. Nikki shook her head.

"Anything I had was taken. Miss Bennett gave me a a list, and I can request things, but I don't know the rules here," answered Nikki.

"I'll help you out. Have I got your list there?" Nikki handed the slip of paper over to Liz, then sidled up next to her to read over her shoulder.

"Alright. I'll go through it with you and tick the boxes as we go. You're allowed four pairs of underwear, two bras, four pairs of socks, four white singlets, eight cotton shirts, four nightwear items... What would you like? Nighties, boxers?" Asked Liz.

"Boxers are more comfortable," replied Nikki.

"Easy. We need up shoe size next."

"Six," answered Nikki.

"You're tiny! Okay, clothes size so they can provide you with your uniform. I have to say, sunset orange is not your colour," remarked Liz, grinning.

"Unfortunately not." Nikki finished her breakfast and set aside her tray before pulling her knees to her chest.

"When can I meet the others?" She asked quietly.

"I'll talk to the screws and see what we can. Are you sure you're ready?" Asked Liz. Nikki nodded.

"I can't stay in here," she replied softly.

"Well, let's see what we can do."

* * *

><p>"Miss Gallagher wants to be released," said Vera to Joan.<p>

"So now she wants to play nice? How has she been interacting with Liz?" Asked Joan, looking for Nikki Gallagher's file on her desk.

"She's opened up a little more, but I still feel like she'll be a danger to the women!" Exclaimed Vera.

"Why are you so insistent upon this matter Vera? It's already been decided; Nikki Gallagher is not a threat to the women inside!" Responded Joan angrily.

"She stabbed a man to death and injured three when she was sixteen! Doesn't that say something?" Asked Vera.

"If you'd looked into the court proceedings after that, you would know that the men in question who were injured were raping the poor girl, and the fourth man was the last man who tried to do it. She was given the maximum sentence possible, but there were still members of the jury who felt the sentence was unfair. She's young, and the others will look out for her. Once they know what's happened, they will understand. You know that Vera," said Joan resignedly.

"But she..."

"Stabbed a man Vera. I know. Doesn't this get old?" Replied Joan, absorbing herself in her paperwork. Vera realised the discussion was over, and headed out of the office. She walked smartly down to H Block, and stood in the cell doorway of H2, hands on hips.

"Tonight you'll be receiving a visitor who's been staying in medical for the past few days. Liz has been meeting with her as part of a staged integration into your unit, and tonight she will be visiting you to get to know you," said Vera.

"Why the special treatment?" Asked Franky, leaning on her door frame.

"Dyllwynia believed she was mentally unstable, and that moving her out of state and into Wentworth was the best option. Stage one was introducing her to her peer worker, and stage two is introducing her to her unit under strict supervision," said Vera.

"How dangerous are we talking?" Asked Bea.

"You don't need to know," snapped Vera.

"So tonight? After lock in?" Asked Doreen.

"Mr Fletcher and Mr Jackson will bring her down, and Liz will look after her from there. She will be here for an hour, then removed again. Is that clear?" Asked Vera.

"Yes Miss Bennett."

* * *

><p>Nikki sat alone in her cell, blanket pulled around her, rocking slightly on the spot.<p>

_Memories of hands, pulling her skirt down lifting her top..._

She shuddered. It had only been two years ago, but it still affected her terribly. The flashbacks were always inconvenient...

_"It's only a little feel love. Wait until we really get started!"_

She let the tears fall down her cheeks...

_"Promise, it won't hurt me at all."_

She remembered fumbling for her pocket knife...

_"Who didn't check her poc... Henry! Henry!"_

_"Stupid bitch killed Henry!"_

_"You wench!"_

_"I'll kill you!"_

Nikki laid on her bed, allowing the tears to fall. She hadn't meant to kill the man; she just wanted him to stop touching her, stop _using_ her the way he was. She pulled the blanket over her, wishing that her life would disappear, and let her be.

"Nikki? Liz is here," said Vera dispassionately.

"Nikki? What's wrong love?" Asked Liz, taking a seat on Nikki's bed.

"How did everything go so wrong?" Asked Nikki, hiccuping.

"You've got to learn from what you've done, and that's why you're here," said Liz gently.

"I stabbed a man to death because he tried to rape me!" Exclaimed Nikki, before bursting into tears again. Liz's heart went out to the young girl.

"And the court decided that it was intentionally causing serious injury and manslaughter, you got twenty years," said Liz softly. Nikki nodded,and Liz wished that life had been different for the young woman in front of her.

"Well, how about this? Miss Bennett has spoken to the governor and my unit, and they're bring you across tonight to meet Franky, Doreen, Bea and Boomer, and to see your cell. And Mr Fletcher is bringing you a uniform now, because the orange has got to go. It doesn't show off your beautiful hair," said Liz jokingly. Nikki smiled.

"I'm nervous about meeting Franky," she admitted.

"Don't worry, I'll look after you. Franky will too, okay?" Nikki nodded.

"Okay." Mt Fletcher stepped inside, a viridian blue uniform stacked in his arms.

"You need to leave Liz. We'll see you after dinner and lockin." Liz nodded.

"I'll see you tonight, okay?" Liz hated leaving the poor girl, but knew it wouldn't be long before she'd be safe in the unit. She headed back to H2, and found the girls talking amongst themselves.

"Hey Liz, what's the new chick like?" Asked Doreen.

"What did she do to get stuck here with us?" Butted in Franky.

"Calm down! At the moment, she's frightened and upset, and she's worried that you're not going to accept her," said Liz.

"Being in Wentworth is no walk in the park. Why is she getting such special treatment?" Asked Bea.

"She's only just turned eighteen, and her court case was a little rocky. This is it for her; if she can't transition into Wentworth, she'll stay in the slot for the rest of her sentence," said Liz sadly.

"I'll look out for the grommet. What did she do?" Asked Franky.

"Stabbed someone to death when she was sixteen," said Liz.

"Over what? Someone stole her makeup?" Joked Boomer.

"She was raped," answered Liz simply. Boomer grimaced, and Franky looked upset.

"No one household have to go through that. Guess the courts decided it was intentionally causing serious injury and manslaughter?" Added Franky.

"Yep. So she's nervous enough as it is about joining us, and she's going to be one of the youngest we've ever had here. Charlie and Emily will have a field day with her. She's stronger than what she was the first day I met her, and in time, she'll be pretty independent. Right now though she needs the support," said Liz.

"I'll look out for her," said Doreen.

"Me too," said Bea.

"I'll bash anyone who tries to hurt her!" Exclaimed Boomer.

"She's a part of H2. She's so good as protected," announced Franky. Liz nodded.

"Thanks guys." A bell sounded in the distance.

"Dinner first, then we meet our new roommate."

* * *

><p>Nikki picked at a loose thread on her uniform, nerves clearly showing as she waited for Mr Jackson and Mr Fletcher to take her down to H Block. After a few more tense minutes, they knocked on the door and opened it up.<p>

"Come on, let's move," said Fletch sternly. Nikki nodded, uncomfortable with the two men, but knowing she'd have to survive the walk down. She stepped in front of the men, hands shaking visibly as she tried to control her fear. Dyllwynia, whilst not the best for her, at least understood the position she was in and made sure the guards on her rotation were female. Unfortunately, it seemed that Wentworth would not be the same.

"Keep moving!" Exclaimed Fletch. He pushed Nikki forward with a hand between the shoulder blades, and Nikki cried out as she fell to the floor.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Exclaimed Will. Nikki pushed herself up against the wall, memories flooding back of the four men who attacked her in Sydney.

"She wasn't moving!" Exclaimed Fletch.

"I don't care. Go and get Liz. Now!" Ordered Will. Fletch stormed off, leaving Will with Nikki.

"Nikki, I'm not going to hurt you," assured Will quietly. Nikki hugged her knees tighter, but raised her eyes to look at Will. The hurt and pain in her eyes were evident, and Will wished he'd requested Vera or Linda to help him out. Fletch returned with Liz in two, and she instantly reached out to the girl.

"Come on Nikki. The girls are waiting to meet you. I'll walk with you; would that be alright?" Asked Liz. Nikki nodded, and took Liz's offered hand, and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. She followed Liz the last few metres until they arrived at H2.

"This is where you'll be moving to in a few days," said Liz. Franky, Doreen, Bea and Boomer sat on the lounge at the end, watching the TV.

"You've got an hour Nikki, but if you feel you need to leave earlier, we'll be here at the front door," reassured Will. Nikki nodded, and returned her attention to Liz.

"There are usually six girls in each unit. In here are Franky, Doreen, Bea and Boomer, as well as myself," said Liz, gesturing to each woman as she introduced them. Nikki nodded to each of them.

"I love your hair," said Franky easily.

"They let me dye it at Reiby to try and increase my self esteem, then when I transferred to Dyllwynia, they let me keep the colours. They haven't told me if I can keep it here," said Nikki softly, fingering the blonde hair streaked with turquoise, pink and purple.

"If you want, I know a really good shampoo and conditioner that should keep them looking bright. You could request it from the canteen," suggested Bea. Nikki nodded.

"We're watching telly. Wanna come join?" Asked Doreen. She shuffled up the couch a little to give Nikki room to sit.

"Thanks," she replied, taking a seat between Doreen and Franky.

"We're here to look out for you. You'll be a part of my crew, and that means we look out for each other, okay?" Assured Franky.

"I'll stand by you. Back you up. Won a couple of fights at Dylly before they put me in the slot; women I fought were friends with the men that tried... well, you know. After that, they decided to transfer me away from Dylly and Wentworth answered the request. If I don't make it in here, I'll spend the next eighteen years in the slot. I can't spend anymore time in the slot," said Nikki softly, shuddering.

"Don't worry Nik. We'll keep you out of the slot and look after you," said Boomer. An alarm sounded throughout the compound, and Will and Fletch whipped around.

_Code Red, Code Red D Block. All available personnel to attend Code Red, D Block._

"Nikki, you'll have to stay here. Liz will look after you, and we'll come back," said Will. He pulled the gate closed, locking it.

"What's going on?" Asked Nikki, confused.

"Sharn was in D Block. She was getting her supply through Jacs. Wonder if she topped herself," mused Franky.

"Code Red means we go into lockdown. Anything can have happened. It's okay, we'll look after you," assured Liz. She watched as Vera sprinted around the corner, quickly followed by Manning and Linda. Franky stood up, watching out through the gated door as screws rushed about.

"Gotta be something big."

* * *

><p><em>To all my readers, welcome back! I love feedback, so feel free to tweet, review, personal message, send carrier pigeon, whatever works for you, and let me know what you think!<em>

_Love to you all _

_MissShawnaAlice xx_


	8. 2-2: History Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-**

Franky sat near the gates, watching as screws scrambled about like an upset ants nest.

"I don't understand. What's happening?" Asked Nikki, clearly confused.

"Someone hit the red button in their unit. We're in lockdown while they sort it out," said Liz easily. She disappeared into her cell momentarily, then returned with her knitting bag.

"Does it happen often?" Asked Nikki, glancing around the group.

"Last time it happened, Bea did it," said Doreen.

"She looked like a bloody sight," said Boomer, grinning stupidly.

"Usually it's easier for us to sort things out by ourselves, but if Sharns gone and topped herself, then we could be stuck in here for a while," said Liz, counting stitches.

"Anyone for a tea?" Asked Bea, standing up and heading for the kitchenette. A few of them nodded their assent, and Bea busied herself making tea.

"So Liz mentioned you were studying at Reiby before Dyllwynia. What were you studying?" Asked Doreen.

"I was working on my HSC, but when I transferred to Dyllwynia, I didn't get the chance to keep studying. I'm hoping I could finish while I'm here," said Nikki wistfully.

"Franky finished hers, right Franky?" Said Doreen.

"That was with Erica helping me. Who's taken over education now?" Asked Franky, still distracted by the guards outside.

"They're still interviewing a new teacher. Don't worry Nik, they'll make sure you can finish your HSC," said Doreen. Bea returned to the table, handing Nikki a cup of tea.

"We can make sure you're on laundry with us," said Bea.

"Just make sure you watch out for Charlie and Emily. Those two will definitely make your life he... Miss Miles! What's going on?" Asked Franky, spotting the screw walking past.

"I shouldn't tell you, but you'll find out eventually; Sharn topped herself. The girls in her unit aren't talking, but we think it might be drugs. Governor will want to talk to you later," said Linda. She stripped her gloves off, throwing them in a trash can before using her pass to escape the corridor. Franky leaned her forehead against the wall and sighed heavily.

"Can't believe Sharni topped herself," said Franky softly.

"She spent two months in the slot, then was placed in D Block. It's not the first up there; there's a reason why it's nicknamed Death Block," reminded Doreen.

"I know! Just, just shut up!" Exclaimed Franky. She disappeared into her cell and slammed her door shut.

"What was that about?" Asked Nikki.

"Franky used to do a lot of drug trafficking, and before she roped Bea into doing it, Sharn was one of her main couriers, until she was caught. She was found out in processing, then thrown in the slot before shifting blocks. She used to be in H1," said Liz, filling Nikki in. The front gate crashed open, and Nikki nearly jumped a mile in her seat as Will and Fletch strode into the unit. Franky stepped out of her cell, glowering at the guards as they walked past.

"Come on Gallagher. We've got to take you back," said Fletch, his voice controlled. She stood up and followed Fletch out of the unit, Will close behind. He locked the gate behind them, and as he glanced back over the group, Franky could have sworn he gave her a look of pity. Then he was gone, leaving Franky and the others to stew over what had happened. Franky draped herself over the couch, glancing at the others.

"She had to have been high," said Franky stubbornly.

"Or coming down. Maybe she couldn't get anymore," suggested Doreen.

"Who took over when you stopped Franky?" Asked Boomer.

"Jacs did, but when she was topped, I don't know who decided that they were going to do it," said Franky thoughtfully.

"Who cares? Anyone who brings drugs in should be put in the slot," said Bea vehemently. Everyone knew how she had changed since the death of Debbie, they just hadn't expected itself to manifest so strongly.

"But not to die," said Doreen to clarify.

"Don't care. Either way is fine by me," said Bea blatantly. Doreen looked taken aback, and closed her mouth; end of conversation. Liz put down her knitting, and stood up stretching.

"We might as well get some sleep; we'll be in for it tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Liz's predictions had been spot on; the next morning, each woman was taken up to medical for a drug test, and spot checks were performed on every unit in D Block and H Block.<p>

"Bet you someone lagged," whispered Franky to Doreen.

"Why would someone do that?" Replied Doreen.

"Because C, E, F, and G aren't being searched. A is mothers wing, B is the psych wing. Someone had to say something about the two units for them _both_ to be searched," responded Franky.

"Think maybe it's got something to do with D Block being checked because it was where Sharn topped herself, and H Block is being searched because _you _used to supply?" Replied Doreen furiously. Franky pulled back, shrugging her shoulders.

"They won't find anything on me," she said, self assured. The simple tests were done quickly and efficiently, with only Jules and Lex from H3 being held back. Franky hung back, hoping to overhear what was going on.

"Need another sample," said Dr Ward.

"You already have one," snapped Jules.

"And he's asking for another one! Do it Julia, or find yourself in the slot," ordered Vera sternly. Jules threw her a scathing look, then headed to the bathroom. Lex was given a similar instruction, and headed in the same direction as Jules. After ten minutes, both girls returned, Linda behind them; she'd observed to make sure the samples weren't tainted. Each prisoner handed the doctor their sample, and he took them down the hall. With Elise's help, the testing was finished in minutes, and he had his answer. He glanced up at Vera.

"Julia," he said simply.

"Right. You're in the slot for eight weeks. Mr Fletcher, can you return Lexi to her unit please? Miss Miles, if you could accompany Julia and myself to solitary?" Said Vera. Lex watched as her cell mate was led down the corridor away from the general population. She walked down to H3, and after Fletch left, she breathed a sigh of relief. Her relief was short lived though, as Emily and Charlie were standing in her cell doorway.

"What happened?" Demanded Charlie.

"Jules is in the slot," replied Lex.

"Where you found out?" Asked Emily.

"I think they suspected me, but Jules tested positive, not me. We need to lay low for the next few days," said Lex, her voice hushed.

"Is it true about Sharn?" Asked Emily.

"She had nothing. Her supply ran out, she was desperate. She didn't have anything I wanted, and I told her to go to you. She refused, told me she needed it, and threatened to top herself. She obviously didn't come to you, and the rest you know. I swear, I haven't given anyone _anything_," said Lex.

"Just wanted to make sure that we were in the clear," said Charlie. She nodded to Emily, and the pair left H3.

_They would win this._

* * *

><p>"You have to get it for me," he begged.<p>

"What does Aunty Jac say about it?" Asked Emily, lounging back in her chair with a magazine.

"She wants me to become friends with this Debbie chick, and I need the drugs to make it better. Please Em, Char," he pleaded.

"You know what? Just because you're family, we can do this for you. What's with this Debbie girl anyway?" Asked Charlie, getting up to reach into her pockets.

"She's one of Mum's jobs for me. She's the daughter of some bitch in prison, and Mum's using Debbie to get back at her. I dunno, I don't care. She's nice, and I like spending time with her," said Brayden.

"You know what's going to happen though, right?" Asked Emily, flipping the pages slowly.

"No... What do you mean?" Asked Brayden, confused.

"What's going to happen when Aunty Jac has had enough of this wench in prison, and decides to make her pay?" Responded Emily, placing her magazine down.

"She's gonna make you kill the girl," said Charlie. She pulled the vials out of her pocket and thrust them into Brayden's hand.

"She won't!" Exclaimed Brayden, almost horrified at the idea.

"Better get used to it. Your Mum's in there because she killed a guy, your Dad was much the same; they're going to want you to take over the business. Well, Aunty Jac will anyway; dunno about Uncle Vin if he's got that new tart Cass hanging around," said Charlie, shrugging her shoulders.

"My mother is not like that!" Exclaimed Brayden.

"Think what you like. Just don't be surprised when she asks you to top her," said Emily, resuming her perusal of her magazine. Brayden scowled at the twins and stormed out.

_Two weeks later, Debbie was found in her room, overdosed on heroin._

_Four weeks after that, Jacs Holt was murdered by Bea Smith._

_Twelve weeks after Jacs' murder, the Wilson sisters were arrested for trafficking in a drug of dependence, and were sentenced to fifteen years behind bars._

* * *

><p>"Governor has approved your move to the compound." Nikki looked up at Will, her face incredulous.<p>

"Come on, we've got to stop by the canteen to pick up your personal belongings before we move you down there," said Will, encouraging Nikki to move. She managed to make her feet move forward, and Will led her down to the canteen. Once there, she was handed a basket full of clothes and a pair of runners.

"You got everything?" Asked Will.

"I... I think so," stuttered Nikki.

"Come on, Liz will meet you at H2." Will led the way a little, but walked beside Nikki, guiding her through the maze of corridors. She was nervous about finally joining the compound, but knew that Liz, Doreen, Franky, Boomer and Bea would look out for her as much as they possibly could.

_No woman ever wanted to hear that a young girl had been raped._

She stepped inside H2, and Will directed her to Kim's old cell.

"You can decorate a little bit, but some items are prohibited. Check with Liz or Doreen if you're not sure, and they'll help you out," said Will encouragingly.

"Thanks Mr Jackson," said Nikki softly. Will nodded and left just as Liz walked in.

"Nik! They told me you were coming in today, but they said I couldn't come up and walk down with you. Did you see the canteen?" Asked Liz.

"Yeah. They gave me all this stuff," said Nikki, indicating the basket of supplies.

"That's you're uniform. You can keep the sunset orange in your drawers if you like, but I personally think the blue looks much better," said Liz.

"I don't want it," said Nikki.

"Not a problem. We'll arrange with the screws to take it out," said Liz.

"Hey! I thought you weren't joining us until at least next week!" Exclaimed Franky as she spotted Nikki.

"Yeah. Good behaviour can get you a lot of places," said Nikki.

"It's good to see you out here. I tell you though, if you don't hurry up and get out of that puke orange uniform, I'll have to strip you myself," threatened Franky. Nikki blushed, and quickly closed herself inside her cell. Franky giggled a little at herself, before glancing up at the sound of footsteps.

"Miss Bennett! Come to see the new girl?" Asked Franky, grinning.

"Franky, you've been requested at medical," said Vera, ignoring Franky's question as she approached the unit

"What for?" Asked Franky.

"Governor requested to see you. Hurry up," said Vera sternly. Franky shrugged her shoulders, and headed inside the building. A thousand thoughts ran in circles in her mind; she had no idea why she had been called to medical.

_She'd remember every minute._

"Franky. Thank you Vera. Please close the door," said Joan. Franky felt her heart jump into her throat.

_She remembered something like this with Erica._

"What's going on?" Asked Franky.

"Cavity search. Mr Ward feels you would be uncomfortable with him searching you, and Elise is dealing with Nik..."

"What's happened to Nikki?" Asked Franky, concerned. She'd only seen her a few moments ago.

_She hoped the newbie was okay._

"Nothing you need to worry about. Instead, I will conduct this cavity search. Strip," ordered Joan. Franky pulled her shirt over her head as Joan snapped on her black gloves.

_A shiver of fear wound it's way up Franky's spine._

"Come on Francesca, I don't have all day!" Exclaimed Joan. Franky eventually stood in front of Joan, naked as the day she was born, and shook a little with trepidation.

_This was nothing like visiting with Erica..._

_No warmth._

_No happiness._

_Just darkness._

_Anger._

_Hatred._

_This was so much worse than could ever be expected._

_She just hoped she could forget it all when they were done._

_If she could recover..._


	9. 2-2: History Chapter 3

**Chapter Three -**

Franky was returned to her cell a few hours later, her face deathly white, body shaking. Gone was her strong willed exterior, and left in its place was a frightened young woman. Franky managed to get back to her cell before her stomach revolted on her, and she found herself heaving over her cell toilet.

"Franky? You alright?" Called Liz. Franky couldn't answer, the tears streaming down her face, stomach heaving. Liz and Nikki appeared in the cell, and Liz gasped.

"Nikki, you hold her hair back, I'll grab a damp cloth," said Liz. Nikki held back Franky's hair, and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shh," she whispered. Liz returned with a damp cloth, and wiped down Franky's sweaty face. Eventually the heaving and the sobs subsided, and Nikki and Liz managed to get Franky back on her bed.

"What happened?" Asked Liz.

"Drug search," whispered Franky, shuddering.

"That's just a strip search, right?" Asked Nikki.

"Who did it?" Asked Liz, ignoring Nikki.

"The Governor," replied Franky.

"Miss Ferguson?" Asked Liz. Franky nodded.

"Rumour has it she's a little bit fond of cavity searches," said Liz. Franky nodded, and felt her stomach roil again. She launched herself off the bed and hung her head over the toilet again. Franky felt violated and exposed, and as a shiver wound it's way up her spine, she felt a blanket draped over her shoulders.

"I know how it feels. It's not the same, but the way you feel afterwards, it's pretty similar," said Nikki softly.

"Liz! Governor wants to see you!" Called Doreen.

"Will you be right with Nikki?" Asked Liz, moving to stand up. Franky nodded.

"Go, see what she wants," said Franky shakily. Liz left, and Franky moved back onto her bed, pulling the blanket with her.

"What did she do?" Asked Nikki softly. Franky shook her head.

"Have you heard why I'm in here?" Asked Nikki, changing topic a little. Franky shook her head.

"A little bit, but not much. I just know that Liz wanted us to look out for you," responded Franky.

"I was raped by four men when walking home after a concert. In self defence, I pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed the first guy, and injured the other three. The courts decided that it was intentional harm, and I had to be sentenced for causing serious injury. I was only sixteen when I entered Reiby, and it was okay. I worked on my schoolwork, participated when needed, and attended therapy sessions as requested by the courts. My mother disowned me, my father walked away, and I was alone. When I reached eighteen, I was shifted from Reiby to Dyllwynia, and I was in with the wives of two of the men that raped me. They didn't believe that their husbands would have been like that, and I soon became a toy they would use, beating me up, blaming me for things, tripping me over. I soon refused to be touched by anyone, and started to avert my eyes, hoping that they wouldn't notice me. After I finally snapped and fought back, the Governor realised I wasn't doing very well and was expected to become suicidal or psychotic. After several meetings with a lawyer and the Governor, it was decided that NSW prisons were not going to be able to deal with me, and it was put out to all prisons across Australia that they were looking for somewhere to transfer me. Wentworth was the only one that replied. I accepted, but didn't realise that you also have male guards on site. It was too much like being held by those men two and a half years ago, and it's not easy to forget that," said Nikki, averting her eyes to pick at a thread on the bed.

"You were raped at sixteen?" Asked Franky. Nikki nodded.

"I came from a poor part of town. It was expected that girls my age were just _asking_ for it," replied Nikki.

"At least you didn't lose your temper on national television and give a guy third degree burns," said Franky.

"What did you do?" Asked Nikki, intrigued.

"You didn't see it?" Asked Franky. Nikki shook her head.

"When did it happen?" Asked Nik.

"Two years ago," answered Franky.

"I would have been in Reiby, and they have a no TV rule until we've earned it. I wasn't there long enough to earn the privilege," said Nikki, shrugging her shoulders. Franky went on to explain her history to the young woman in front of her, and by the end, Nikki was giggling hysterically.

"Mike Pennisi was always a tool," she choked out.

"You used to watch his shows?" Asked Franky, grinning.

"Used to laugh at him and how arrogant he was. God, I'm glad someone finally gave him what he deserves," said Nikki, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Wish the courts would see it that way," said Franky, sobering up.

"They won't. At least you're forging yourself a life in here, and when you get out, you'll be okay," said Nikki.

"So will you," said Franky softly.

"Well see about that. Gotta survive being in here first."

* * *

><p>"We need a favour," said Emily blatantly.<p>

"And we know what you've done in the past," added Charlie, grinning.

"And if you don't want to end up in here," responded Emily.

"Where we can make your life hell," said Charlie.

"Then we suggest you do what we want," said Emily. Vera's body sagged, and she nodded.

"What do you want?" She asked, voice heavy.

"We want you to make sure that Lex Patterson stays off the radar of the other screws. We need her here. If someone else was to come under scrutiny, we could perhaps look at a partnership that benefits you," said Emily.

"Like what?" Asked Vera, a little intrigued.

"Perhaps a stuff up by one of the other screws that makes _you _look good," suggested Charlie.

"Could finally get that promotion back to Governor. The one you're eyeing off," added Emily.

"No smuggling goods into the prison?" Asked Vera.

"Not yet. Perhaps later. For now, we're pretty self sufficient," said Charlie. Vera nodded.

"I'll do it."

* * *

><p>"Simmo? You have a visitor waiting for you," said Linda. Simmo looked mildly surprised, then stood up. She followed Linda out and down the corridor, where she was taken into a waiting room.<p>

"Wait here. Mr Jackson will bring you through in a moment," said Linda sternly. Simmo waited nervously, picking at her fingernails, twisting her shot hair around her fingers. After a few minutes, Will walked in, and ushered her out into the main visiting area. Spitz was waiting for her, fiddling with his wristwatch.

"Spitz! What are doing here?" She hissed.

"Boss sent me to find out some information," replied Spitz. Simmo sat down, glancing around at the screws nervously.

"What do up want to know?" She whispered angrily.

"Boss wants to know if it's true; are the Wilson twins in?" Asked Spitz.

"Yep. He woulda known that if he spoke to his kid once in while," said Simmo.

"Are they playing a full deck?"

"Since Brayden topped that Debbie chick, they found a new supplier. Don't know who."

"What are they playing?" Asked Spitz.

"Don't know. I'm not playing! I've got a parole hearing in two weeks, and I want outta here, so I'm keeping my nose clean," snapped Simmo.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist! Just need to pass the information onto the boss; it won't affect yr parole hearing," said Spitz defensively.

"Why does he need to know?" Asked Simmo, leaning in.

"Between you and me? Ever since Brayden topped that Debbie chick, he's gone off the rails. Boss is blaming Wilson sisters for getting Brayden onto whatever he's high on at the moment," said Spitz.

"Kid got himself into this mess, he can get himself out of it. I wasn't his nanny for fifteen years to get him out of this now," said Simmo, leaning back and folding her arms defensively.

"Boss wants you to get them put in the slot, extend their sentence," said Spitz.

"What? No way. Not happening. I'm _this_ close to getting out of here and putting stupid Jacs behind me, and now he wants me to fuck it all up? No way. Not unless there's a big payout," said Simmo. Spitz leaned in close, and grinned at the uncouth woman.

"We can arrange that."

* * *

><p>"Brayden, you need to clean your room, before your father gets home," said Simone desperately.<p>

"Mum said I don't have to," answered five-year-old Brayden, continuing to play with his toy soldiers.

"Your mother didn't say anything about you not cleaning your room," retorted Simone.

"Make me." Simone Slater sighed; a new job as never easy. But the Holt's paid good money, as long as she kept her mouth shut about their business.

"I'll give you five bucks," said Simone.

"Ten," countered the young boy.

"Deal. Go clean up before your Dad gets home," said Simone. Brayden scampered off to his room, and Simone sat down for a brief moment of respite. The child was definitely a product of his parents; already he bargained for money for just about anything, including brushing his teeth, bathing, cleaning his room, eating vegetables. The first few weeks, he'd taken it easy on her.

By the second month she had worked with the Holt family, Brayden was receiving nearly half of her pay cheque as bribe money each month, and she was almost frazzled. But she enjoyed the benefits of working for the Holt family.

She stayed with them as Brayden's nanny until he was seven, and didn't require a nanny. Then she became Jacqueline's assistant, before Jacs was put in jail. After that, she took over some of the business with Spitz, when both Jacs and Vinnie were in prison. That changed when Simmo was charged with possession of drugs, and found herself in Wentworth with Jacs.

_Now she wished she'd never gotten involved._

* * *

><p>Nikki woke up the next morning warm and comfortable, a first for her since entering the adult law system.<p>

It was then she realised.

_She was cuddled up next to Franky._

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," said Nikki, scrambling out of the bed. She turned quickly, and ran straight into the doorframe. Franky winced, and Nikki sped out of the room, straight into her own cell, slamming the door behind her. Franky walked out, still feeling tender from yesterday.

"What was that?" Asked Boomer, sitting at the table drinking a coffee.

"I have no idea. Grommet was upset," said Franky. Boomer passed her a cup of coffee, and Franky sculled half.

"Where is everyone?" Asked Franky.

"Liz is at a peer worker meeting, Doreen has a visit with Kaiya and Bea has a meeting with her lawyer," said Boomer.

"No work on Sunday; at least we can relax," said Franky.

"Liz said you weren't feeling good after your meeting with the Governor. You alright?" Asked Boomer.

"Yeah, I'm good Booms," assured Franky. She sipped the coffee, and contemplated Nikki's door. Something had reassured the young girl last night, enough that she had happily slept beside Franky all night. Franky had enjoyed it; for the first time in a long time, she'd slept nightmare free, and just enjoyed the warm body curled up next to her.

Nikki, however, had taken fright as soon as she had realised where she was, and had fled. Franky had to know what was going on inside her head, and now was the best chance, while no one else was in their unit. Franky stood up and knocked on Nikki's cell door.

"Nikki? You alright?" She called. She could hear sobbing behind the door, and as much as Franky wanted to keep her tough girl attitude, she needed to know the young girl was okay. She pulled open the cell door, and found Nikki in the corner, sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whimpered, pulling her knees tighter. Franky moved to sit on Nikki's bed, and Nikki flinched.

"Please, don't hurt me, please," she begged. Franky heard Liz and Doreen return, and ignored them as they stood in Nikki's doorway. She crouched down next to her, wrapping an arm around her as the sobbing started.

"Shhh. I'm not going to hurt you Nik. I swear, I'm never going to hurt you."


	10. 2-2: History Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-**

"What happened?" Asked Liz. Boomer looked at her, confused, then shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno. One minute she was out here with me, next minute she was in there," said Boomer. Franky helped Nikki onto her bed, then covered her with a blanket as she fell into an exhausted stupor. After making sure the young girl was okay, Franky stepped out, pushing Nikki's cell door half closed.

"What happened to her?" Asked Liz, worried.

"I don't know, but I'm looking out for her. She'll be okay," assured Franky forcefully.

"You gonna make sure that Charlie and Emily don't draw her in and put her out to dry?" Asked Bea.

"Of course I am. She's made her position known; she'll stick with us," said Franky. She moved to say more, but Boomer stepped up.

"I'll keep her in line," promised Boomer.

"I believe this discussion is closed. Tomorrow we're back at duties; I've swayed the roster so we're all in laundry. Watch Em and Charlie; they're definitely planning something," said Franky. Liz, Doreen, Bea and Boomer nodded.

"We should get some sleep then," suggested Liz. The other girls nodded in agreement, and split off to their cells. Franky pulled her door closed, then laid down on her skinny bed.

_Somehow, she didn't think the nightmares would stay away tonight._

_"He left because of you!"_

_"It's all because of __you__ that Kim left."_

_"Nikki will never love you."_

_"No one will ever love you."_

_Franky woke up sobbing..._

* * *

><p>"New chick in H2," commented Charlie from her top bunk.<p>

"That crazy one that tried to take a chunk out of her transporting guard?" Asked Emily, pulling on her track suit.

"Yeah, that one. Liz and Franky have taken her in. Watch her though; I reckon she could be the key to breaking Franky," replied Charlie.

"She's pretty broken as it is; did you see her the other day after a visit to the Governor? She was so green, I thought she'd lose her lunch there and then," chortled Emily.

"We'll see how she is when we see her at breakfast," said Charlie, jumping down to the floor. They walked to breakfast together, and spotted Franky up ahead, arms linked with the new girl Nikki.

"She looks fine," said Emily, shocked.

"Give her time. She'll break down," assured Charlie. They continued on to the cafeteria, and took their seats, Simmo and Megs bringing them their trays. Franky waved at the pair, arching an eyebrow as Nikki sat down next to her. She realised they were staring at Nikki and not her, and grinned. She placed a gentle hand on Nikki's arm, a clear territorial sign to the other women in the prison.

"She's claimed," whispered Emily. Charlie let her lips curl into a smile.

"Excellent. This should be easy then." Simmo observed the entire interaction; she'd known the twins when they were younger, and knew that the fallout from something as little as a hand on the arm was bound to make tensions rise.

_It was just a waiting game now..._

_And she didn't know who would win..._

* * *

><p>"So what do we do now?" Asked Nikki, returning her tray. She joined Franky and the other H2 girls, and started down the hall, Franky's arm draped over her shoulder<p>

"We work in the laundry. Why, what did you do at Dyllwynia?" Replied Bea, following the group down the hall.

"I didn't work; I wasn't a part of general population," replied Nikki patiently.

"Fold sheets, repair them, wash them, dry them, it's all the same really," replied Boomer, grinning.

"Seriously?" Asked Nikki.

"Pretty much. But we get paid to do it, so I guess it's not that bad," answered Doreen.

"And it's better than library or kitchen," added Liz.

"Watch out for Emily and Charlie though," warned Franky darkly.

"Who are they?" Asked Nikki.

"Wilson twins; they are related to an old criminal family in Australia, the Holt family. Think they own the place. We can't have that, can we Bea," said Franky.

"Not on my watch. Bitches deserve to be shown their place," answered Bea severely. They opened the door to the laundry, and immediately split to their assigned duty stations.

"Booms, Dor, Liz, can you man the sewing machines? Franky, Nikki, you take folding, and I'll take the press," said Bea. Nikki nodded, and followed Franky to the large table. She glanced up as Charlie, Emily, Simmo and Megs sauntered in.

"Who is that?" Whispered Nikki, folding a sheet with Franky.

"Charlie and Emily Wilson, Simmo Slater and Megs Knight. They're the girls from H4 Unit. Stick with me, and you'll be okay," said Franky softly. Nikki nodded, and stacked the neatly folded sheet to the side.

"See you've got a new bitch on team. She handle well Francesca?" Asked Charlie.

"Better than you do Charlie," responded Franky.

"Get moving; Charls, Em, you're on wash and dry. Simmo, Megs, I thought you were on kitchen today," said Bea. Emily and Charlie glanced at Megs and Simmo, and nodded briefly. Megs and Simmo left, and Charlie and Emily moved to continue washing.

"Who the hell has been ripping the seams on these sheets? Every time I come in here, I'm repairing the same sheets," griped Liz.

"Probably D Block. They're a little bit wild in there," commented Doreen.

"Can't be anymore wild than G Block," said Bea, laughing a little as she pulled the press down.

"I hear H4 is pretty loud at night," commented Franky, trying to get a rise out of the twins.

"I can hear them banging on the walls!" Giggled Boomer. Emily glared at her twin sister, then rolled her eyes. Charlie immediately understood, and stepped away. She swung a fist around, connecting with Nikki's cheek. Nikki collapsed to the floor, and the room dissipated into chaos. Boomer quickly used her weight to separate Franky and Charlie, and Vera and Linda stepped in.

"Right! Break it up, break it _up_!" Exclaimed Vera. Franky and Charlie stood each other off, chests heaving.

"It was a misunderstanding Miss Bennett," said Doreen timidly.

"It was, was it? Then why is Miss Gallagher on the floor?" Retorted Vera.

"I didn't have enough to eat for breakfast Miss Bennett, and I was feeling dizzy. Charlie reached out to catch me, and misjudged. It is a misunderstanding Miss," said Nikki softly, cradling her aching face.

"Alright then. Consider yourselves lucky. Nikki, go clean yourself up, and report back here to finish your shift," said Vera sternly. Franky glanced at Nikki, and nodded slightly. Nikki left, and Vera moved back into the small office.

"You could have broken her face!" Hissed Franky.

"You started it bitch. You and Bea. Back off, and it won't happen again. Keep it up, and you might not be able to keep your little bed warmer safe," whispered Charlie. Franky gripped the sheet she was supposed to be folding, and in one swift moment, tore it in two.

"Threaten her like that again, and this is what'll happen to you. Just remember; not everyone is on your side," threatened Franky. Charlie grinned, and stood back, Emily close behind her.

"Not everyone's on your side anymore Francesca; even if Aunty Jac isn't here anymore, she still has followers. People on the outside and inside willing to do something to bring _you_ down. So I'd watch your back clitty licker; life will_ never_ be the same," announced Charlie. Bea pulled the press down.

"Enough of your dick swinging; do it later. Right now, you should be washing and folding sheets, and mending them," said Bea, pressing the sheet again. She glanced up when she heard no answer.

"Back. To. Work," she said, voice dangerously low and threatening. Charlie and Franky snapped out of it, and returned to their work stations. The tension in the air was thick and palpable.

_There would be hell to pay_.

* * *

><p>Lunch was a quiet affair, with Franky fussing over Nikki's bruised face until she pushed her away. Nikki had retreated back into herself again, and whilst Franky understood it, it infuriated her that Charlie and Emily had wielded that much power in a single punch. Franky leaned to her left where Boomer was sitting.<p>

"After lunch. It's on," said Franky cryptically. Boomer nodded eagerly, and Franky relaxed on her chair.

"Hey, Liz, do you think you could walk Nik up to the infirmary, make sure her face is okay?" Asked Franky.

"Sure. I guess so," said Liz, a little confused.

"I don't need to go see medical," protested Nikki.

"Babe, you've got a huge bruise on your face; I'm worried Charls may have done something worse. Please?" Begged Franky. Nikki cast her eyes downward, and nodded.

"Well, if you're finished, we'll head up the now," decided Liz. Nikki stood up meekly and followed the older woman out of the cafeteria.

"It's on. Go!" Exclaimed Franky. Boomer headed out swiftly, followed by Jules, Doreen, Bea and a few others from H1. Charlie nodded to Megs, who followed Boomer shortly after, Emily hot on her heels.

"How's it gonna be Francesca? You gonna fight, or let others take the fall for you?" Asked Charlie.

"I look out for my family, unlike you. How could you let your own cousin kill a girl all because of a problem that really didn't involve him?" Retorted Franky.

"At least we're good at what we do," responded Charlie.

"Good at what you do? The Holt family are so fucking predictable! Sent your sister to do your dirty work, just like Jacs sent her own son. You are no better," spat Franky. She waltzed out, then sprinted down the corridor towards the yard seconds before an alarm sounded. Guards swarmed the yard in mere moments, and each woman found herself pressed against the fence. Boomer's chest was heaving with exertion, Doreen sported a laceration across her cheek, Bea was holding a wound closed on her arm, and Jules looked like she had a few broken fingers.

"What the hell just happened?" Roared Fletch, glaring at each woman. No one answered him. Vera sighed.

"Get back to your units," scowled Vera. Everyone scattered.

"Why'd you let them go?" Asked Fletch.

"They're not going to talk, not with you screaming at them. They'll sort this out or kill each other trying. We can restrict their privileges, and watch, but sooner or later, this is going to blow," said Vera. Fletch growled at her then stalked away, clearly frustrated. Vera followed after him, shaking her head a little.

_Men always felt they knew best._

* * *

><p>"What happened out there?" Asked Nikki timidly. She'd returned from medical with Liz, and was curled up on the couch nursing a cup of tea.<p>

"Nothing you need to worry your rainbow head about," said Franky easily.

"Nothing to worry about? Bea needed stitches in her arm, and Doreen has butterfly tale holding her cheek together! Don't tell me that's nothing," hissed Nikki.

"I swear, it's nothing," said Franky. Nikki stood up abruptly, dropping the scalding liquid down her front.

"Stop telling me that! That's what _everyone_ tells me! You did something out there Francesca, and I want to know what it is and why the hell you think you can just go out there like you own the fucking joint!" Exclaimed Nikki.

"Sure you don't want to mop that up first?" Asked Franky, a little concerned that Nikki had barely flinched at the hot liquid seeping through her pyjama pants.

"Stop stalling. _What did you do_?" Franky stood up, and started pacing the room. Liz started mopping up the puddle of liquid, and Nikki winced as Liz put pressure on her pants.

"It's because I care that I'm fighting for your safety, okay?" Snapped Franky, whirling around to face the young girl. Nikki flinched at the outburst, and hung her head, allowing the tears to fall. She sat down on the couch, and cradled her head in her hands.

"God, you can be so inconsiderate!" Snarled Bea quietly. Franky crossed over to Nikki, pulling her close.

"Nik, I'm sorry," whispered Franky. Nikki pushed her away before standing up to face her, anger evident in her features.

"You have no idea what you're doing. I've been in the middle of wars like this before, and I'm fucking sick of the fighting! You're no better than the women at Dyllwynia; instead of fighting over who's gonna kill me, you're fighting over who's _not_ gonna kill me! Coming here was supposed to be better, and instead, it's a thousand times worse. You're all fucking idiots, and you're gonna find yourselves killed before you realise." Nikki stormed off, and slammed her door behind her. The five women in H2 sat, stunned for a few moments, before Franky leant her head back.

"We are so screwed."


	11. 2-2: History Chapter 5

**Chapter Five-**

The next morning, Nikki was out of the unit as soon as the gate was opened, not giving Franky the time to try and repair what had happened between them. Franky pulled on her shirt, and headed out, hoping to catch the young girl and make things right before it was too late. Bea, Doreen, Liz and Boomer watched her go.

"She's gonna try and fix things with Nikki," said Bea quietly.

"Good luck to her. Nik looked pretty pissed last night," said Doreen.

"She'll come around; she's testing her boundaries," said Liz.

"She's making Franky sad," commented Boomer. The four women walked out, heading to breakfast. They found Franky at the table, sitting by herself, looking angry and upset.

"You okay?" Asked Bea.

"Fine thanks Red. She doesn't want to talk to me," answered Franky.

"She'll come around. She's still a teenager, and she's trying to find her way," said Bea.

"But I need her! And she needs us!" Exclaimed Franky.

"I know that, but she needs to realise that she needs us. We can't force her," said Bea gently.

"And what would you know?" Retorted Franky. Bea hung her head, and Franky knew it had been a low blow.

"Come on, we need to get to the laundry," said Liz, always a diplomat. Franky and Bea stood up, and the prisoners slowly moved out of the cafeteria. Different groups split up to go to the library, laundry, kitchen and garden. Franky moved down to the laundry, and flung open the door.

_Nikki wasn't there._

"Where is she? She's supposed to be rostered with us!" Exclaimed Franky, glancing around the room.

"What's the problem Francesca?" Asked Charlie sweetly.

"Nothing to do with you," growled Franky. Bea pushed past and headed straight for the steam press, ignoring the altercation.

"Missing little Nicola? Heard her asking Miss Bennett if she could transfer away from the laundry," said Emily calmly.

"You didn't try and stop her?" Asked Franky.

"She seemed pretty upset. Did you not look after your bitch right last night?" Asked Charlie, moving to load the dryer. Franky snarled at Charlie, then stormed out of the laundry. Bea glanced up as the younger inmate left, then glared around the room.

"We're a hand short now. Pick up the pace," she and Doreen stole a glance at each other, then bent their heads over the sewing machines.

_They knew that Franky would push herself to the limit to get back the girl..._

* * *

><p>"Nik? Nikki," hissed Franky. Nikki ignored her, continuing to shelve books.<p>

"Don't ignore me," growled Franky. She grabbed Nikki's arm, and Nikki retaliated. She dropped the books and swung her arm around, catching Franky across the throat. Franky went down, struggling for air. Nikki calmly picked up her books and continued to stroll through the aisles. After a few moments, Franky regained enough composure to stand up and approach the young inmate again.

"The hell was that?" She rasped.

"I moved to Library so I could get away from you and the Wilson twins, and instead, you follow me here. I'm supposed to be making a new start, and you're not making it any easier! I thought you would be the one to look after me, not the one to make life even more difficult!" Snapped Nikki.

"I _do_ want to look after you," said Franky, her voice still raw.

"How can you, when all you do is spend your time tormenting your enemy? It doesn't make sense Francesca, and you know it. When you're ready to do this right way, I'll be here and ready to talk. For now, I can't do this," said Nikki. She returned to shelving books, and Franky just looked at her. Kim had always wanted Franky, and she'd just accepted the fact that Kim would always be there. The feelings weren't mutual; she'd look out for Kim where possible, but she didn't love her.

_Not like she loved Erica..._

Nikki was entirely different; Franky was drawn in by the strength of the young woman, the way she'd faced one of the worst things in her life, yet still found the strength to carry on. Most women in her position would have taken their own lives, but not Nikki. Franky herself was only just turning twenty six, and even with the age difference, was still shocked at the maturity of the young woman. And she was _here_...

_She was here, and Erica wasn't..._

_She was falling in love..._

_Could she call it love if they were in prison?_

Before Franky even realised, she found her feet carrying her down the hall toward H4, all the other women flooding out from various work areas to return to their units. Boomer caught sight of Franky marching determinedly down the corridor and quickly joined her.

"What are you doing?" Asked Boomer.

"Something I should have done from day one," said Franky through clenched teeth. She continued on before turning the corner into H4. Charlie was there, but no Emily.

"Where's your sister?" Asked Franky.

"Gone to pick up the stuff we ordered from the canteen with Simmo and Megs. You looking for another bed partner?" Asked Charlie, grinning.

"Booms, guard the door," ordered Franky. Boomer stood in the doorway, contemplating her nails.

"You have been nothing but a thorn in my fucking side since the day you got here. And now, because of you? The girl _I_ love won't even stay in the _same fucking room as me!_ Someone's gotta pay for that, and you're the only one here." Franky launched herself at the twin, fists flying. Charlie was unprepared for the attack, and soon found herself pinned against the wall, blood dripping out of her nose.

"Come near Nikki again, and I'll do more than break your nose," threatened Franky. Charlie nodded, and Franky released her chokehold. Charlie dropped to the floor, coughing and trying to breathe.

"Emily's coming back," called Boomer.

"Not a word of this, or I make you an only child," snarled Franky. She sprinted out of the room and out into the exercise yard, leaving Charlie draped on the floor. She lay on the floor for a few moments before Emily returned.

"Charls? Charlie, what happened?" Asked Emily frantically. She helped her sister to sit upright, and Megs pressed a towel into Charlie's hand. She brought it up to her nose, wincing as the bruised flesh flared.

"Nothing. It was a stupid argument," said Charlie. She pulled herself upright.

"I'll get them back for this," swore Emily.

"There's no point. We can do better picking off Nikki," suggested Charlie.

"What about Franky?" She asked.

"Let Franky self destruct as we destroy Nikki. She'll find herself in the slot soon enough," decided Charlie.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Emily. Charlie nodded.

"I have a plan."

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you thinking?" Asked Boomer.<p>

"Because of Charlie and Emily, Nikki won't talk to me anymore. She won't even work in the same room as me. I need here to know that I'm okay, and if that means passing off the Wilson sisters, then that's fine by me," said Franky determinedly.

"They'll kill you!" Exclaimed Boomer. Franky shook her head.

"They won't kill me, but they'll try and turn you all against me," said Franky bluntly.

"I'll stick with you," assured Boomer.

"What about Liz, Doreen and Bea? Dor has been turned against me before by Jacs; what if she does again?" Asked Franky.

"Then I'll smash her head in and make sure she doesn't," said Boomer defiantly.

"Thanks Booms. Come on, we've got a class to get to," said Franky. She led the way through the building until they were at the education centre, and headed inside.

"Sorry we're late Miss Palmer," apologised Franky. She took a seat, and was happy to see that Charlie and Emily hadn't arrived yet. Nikki was in the front row, head bent over a book, scribbling notes.

"It's okay Franky, just don't let it happen again," said Jenny Palmer.

"What are we doing today Miss?" Asked Doreen.

"Finishing the mathematics lesson we started last week. Books open to page 243, and continue working through the exercise." Jenny roamed around the classroom as the girls flipped open textbooks and continued the exercise. She stopped briefly to speak to Nikki, and Franky felt her protective need go into overdrive; she wanted to know Nikki was okay. After a few moments, Jenny returned to observing the girls. She stopped when she reached Simmo's row.

"Where are Charlie and Emily?" Asked Jenny.

"Had to go to medical," answered Simmo.

"Both of them at the same time?" Asked Jenny.

"Charlie had a nosebleed," replied Simmo, avoiding the question. As she bent her head back over the book, Charlie and Emily entered, blood still evident on Charlie's face. She sneered at Franky as she walked past, then took her seat with her twin, opening the textbook and bending her head down.

"Nice of the two of you to finally join us. Don't let it happen again," said Jenny firmly. The twins nodded simultaneously, and continued work. After a few minutes, Franky set her pen down and the desk, and reclined in her plastic chair.

"Miss, I'm finished," said Franky. Jenny crossed the room, and checked Franky's work.

"Well done Francesca. Next week we'll have your private tutor organised, and you can continue with your distance study," said Jenny.

"Thanks Miss. Mind if I leave early?" Asked Franky.

"You've finished your work, so I don't see why not. Miss Miles will escort you back to the compound area, and I'll see you next week. Still wanting to continue with Law?" Asked Jenny.

"Not anymore Miss Palmer," said Franky.

"If you come up to Miss Ferguson's office later, we can discuss your study. I'll ask Miss Gallagher to join us as well," said Jenny.

"Why?" Asked Franky.

"We don't need to discuss this now. I'll see you this afternoon," said Jenny firmly. Franky glanced over at Nikki, but didn't get a response. She scowled and left the education room. Nikki breathed a sigh of relief; she knew what the meeting would be about, and she didn't look forward to it. She continued her work, and after half an hour, class was dismissed. Nikki handed her work in, and picked up her papers, heading out. She went to step out of the classroom, and found the floor rushing up to meet her. Her papers fluttered across the floor, and her chin and knees scraped the floor.

"You alright Niks?" Asked Liz. She helped her up and brushed her down, and Doreen picked up her papers.

"That's a nasty friction burn," said Bea, pointing to Nikki's arm. She had stretched her arm out to try and break her fall, and had grazed her arm against the linoleum floor rather badly. Doreen handed Nikki her papers, and together they headed back to H2.

"Where's Boomer?" Asked Nikki.

"You don't want to know," said Doreen.

"Hey, I've got some choccy bikkies in my cell; that new show we've been watching has a double episode on this afternoon. Wanna watch with us?" Asked Bea.

"You talking about the one that makes Booms cry?" Asked Doreen, smiling.

"Yeah. You seen the newest season of Bold and the Beautiful yet Nikki?" Asked Liz. Nikki shook her head.

"No. Didn't watch a lot of TV when I was at Reiby or Dylly," she responded.

"You'll have to watch it!" Exclaimed Liz.

"I've got some more study to do, and a meeting with Miss Palmer and the governor later. Maybe next time?" Suggested Nikki.

"Sure. Everything okay?" Asked Liz.

"Just sorting out a study plan for my time here," said Nikki. She was about to say more when she heard a commotion from down the corridor, then Boomer and Franky being marched down the hall, each with two screws restraining them. Franky wasn't resisting, but Boomer was definitely putting up a good fight. Nikki dropped her stuff in her cell, and ran after the unusual parade.

"Franky? Franky, what's going on?" She called.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay," Franky replied. Nikki stepped aside as a medical team ran past. Bea joined Nikki! and pulled her back inside the unit.

"Come on, wait in here with us; they'll lock down the unit in a few minutes, then they'll sort everything out, and we can find out what happened," said Bea gently.

"Where are they taking Franky?" Asked Nikki.

"The slot. Depends on what she's done, but she shouldn't be there too long. They'll sort this out," assured Bea.

"Guess this means you don't have to visit the Governor today!" Exclaimed Liz. Linda passed by, did a quick head count, then pulled the gate closed, locking it. She stepped back as a gurney was rolled past, a sheet covering the woman on it. The girls stood near the gate, watching them walk past, and after they left, Nikki leaned against the wall and slid down it.

"This is all my fault. It's because I told Franky that I needed someone to look out for me, to look after me, and it want going to be her because all she did was fight with the Wilson sisters. Now she's going in the slot because of what I've said, and I haven't even had the chance to talk to her properly!" Exclaimed Nikki, agitated. Bea dropped down next to her on the floor.

"Once this is sorted out, you and Franky can have a proper chat and sort out what the fuck is going on. For now, wait and see what's really going on, okay?" Suggested Bea. Nikki looked up at the older woman, and nodded her head before taking a deep breath to steady herself.

"Okay. I hope everything is alright..."


	12. 2-2: History Chapter 6

**Chapter Six-**

After a few hours, Franky and Boomer were returned to H2, the screws saying very little as they opened the gate and ushered the pair in. They locked the gate and left, and everyone surrounded Boomer and Franky.

"What happened?" Asked Doreen.

"Who was that?" Butted in Bea.

"What did you do?" Questioned Nikki.

"Slow down! First of all, Simmo tried to top herself. Don't know why, but she isn't dead. Booms and I were taken to the slot for a little while until they worked out that _we_ didn't do anything," said Franky. She took a seat on the couch, and Nikki sat next to her.

"I was worried you'd done something stupid," said Nikki softly. Franky pulled her close, wrapping an arm and her shoulders.

"I didn't do anything stupid, but thanks for worrying about me." Franky pressed her lips to the top of Nikki's head and kissed her gently.

"Shove up, Bold and the Beautiful is coming on!" Exclaimed Boomer. She pushed Nikki and Franky closer together, while Liz switched on the TV, Bea grabbed some snacks out of her cell and Doreen put on the kettle. Nikki glanced around at the women in the unit, and smiled a little to herself.

_They might not be family in the traditional sense, but they were her family._

_People that would look out for her, make sure she was safe._

_And someone to love her..._

* * *

><p>Nikki woke up then extra morning with Franky cuddled up behind her, and smiled to herself.<p>

"You're awake early," said Franky, her voice thick with sleep.

"So are you," replied Nikki warmly.

"Am I forgiven?" Asked Franky sleepily. Nikki rolled over to face Franky, and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Of course you are Franky. Would I be here if you weren't?" Replied Nikki softly. Franky shook her head, then tightened her arms around Nikki.

"Don't leave. Not yet," said Franky drowsily.

"We have to get dressed; I'm hungry, and we have a meeting with the Governor today after we've finished in the laundry," said Nikki gently. Franky sat up.

"You'll come back to laundry with us?" Asked Franky incredulously. Nikki nodded.

"I'll come back. For you, I'll come back," said Nikki, smiling. Franky laughed, and tickled Nikki.

"That's great. Hurry up and get dressed, and we can go get some breakfast," said Franky. Nikki escaped Franky's clutches and returned to her own cell to put her uniform on. Franky dressed herself quickly, and waited for Nikki at the table.

"You two are in a better mood today," commented Bea, sipping her morning coffee.

"We talked last night," said Franky noncommittally.

"And everything's okay?" Replied Bea. Franky nodded.

"Everything's great," replied Franky, grinning. Nikki's cell door opened up, and Nikki sashayed out, looking fabulous in her white shirt and viridian blue pants. Her shirt was two sizes two big, and slipped down one shoulder to reveal a bright pink bra strap.

"You're looking so good it's criminal," said Franky, embracing Nikki.

"And you're full of extra lame jokes this morning, we better get you some breakfast before your brain turns to mush," said Nikki, giggling a little. Franky smiled and nodded.

"You coming with us Red?" Asked Franky.

"Nah, you two go ahead. I'll wait for Liz and Dor," said Bea.

"Make sure you wake up Booms," called Franky as she waltzed out the door. Their infectious laughter could be heard as they walked up the hallway, and Bea shook her head, before returning to her coffee and magazine.

"What was that about?" Asked Doreen, yawning. She headed straight for the kettle, making a cup of tea.

"They're happy," replied Bea simply.

"That's fine, they just need to keep it down!" Exclaimed Doreen. She took a sip of her tea, and revelled in the warm liquid.

"Better head off for breakfast, I'm starving," said Boomer.

"Franky and Nik already gone?" Asked Liz, turning the trio of women into a quartet.

"Yeah. They were in a really good mood too," commented Bea.

"Great. Can we have brekky now please? I'm starving!" Exclaimed Boomer. Bea laughed, and motioned for the door.

"Come on, let's get Booms some food."

* * *

><p>"She tried to top herself."<p>

"What do you mean _'she tried to top herself'_?" Hissed Vinnie.

"Just that. She was blathering on about Aunty Jac and Brayden, then next thing we know she's taken something and tried to top herself," said Emily.

"And you! What the fuck happened to your face?" Asked Vinnie.

"Run in with another inmate," replied Charlie.

"You've got to watch her. When you think she's got it under control, she's usually pretty close to losing it. She'll stick with whoever's the strongest," said Vinnie.

"She shouldn't have done it in the first place," said Emily, frustrated.

"It's putting all eyes on us. We can't play poker with that kind of attention," said Charlie.

"Don't worry about that. I'll get the attention well and truly off you and onto someone else. You just need to keep your noses clean for a few weeks, and stay low," said Vinnie vehemently.

"How's Brayden?" Asked Emily, changing the subject.

"Seeing a therapist. Ever since he topped that Debbie chick, he's never been the same," said Vinnie sadly.

"He still dealing?" Asked Charlie.

"Little bit, why?" Asked Vinnie, interested. Charlie and Emily glanced at each other and grinned.

"Got something that might perk him up."

* * *

><p>"We should go out for drinks again. Just the girls," suggested Vera.<p>

"You thinking we should invite Manning's wife Beth too?" Asked Linda. Vera shrugged her shoulders.

"She is a guard. I know she's on mothers wing, but Ferguson was talking about transferring her to general population with us; the women have been getting too friendly with her, and the governor isn't happy about it," replied Vera, giving Linda the inside news.

"What's she like? I've never really met with any of the other guards from the other blocks," said Linda, intrigued.

"She's nice, and she's funny as well. Think I should ask?" Said Vera, a little nervous.

"Go for it! I bet she'd love to come, and hey, there's be another female guard on our rotation," said Linda, a little excited.

"She's done a rotation with us once as a relief guard. It was around the same time Bea was bashed in her unit," said Vera.

"Ah, the day I was off sick," said Linda.

"Probably. I'll ask and see if she wants to come,"said Vera, still a little uncertain.

"Come on, it'll be fun. You're welcome to crash at my place again if you don't want to deal with your mother," offered Linda.

"Alright, let's do it!"

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, Franky and Nikki were sitting together in Nikki's cell, decorating a little.<p>

"Liz said she would teach me how to knit," said Nikki, tacking a picture on the wall.

"She's pretty good at it," replied Franky, handing Nikki another picture.

"I like to write," said Nikki. She put another poster on the wall, one that had the Eiffel Tower on it.

"You ever been to Paris?" Asked Franky.

"No. When I was as fifteen, I started planning for a trip for after my HSC. I had it all worked out, and then everything happened. It changed everything," said Nikki quietly. She hung another poster, this time one of Barcelona.

"You don't have any of your family," said Franky.

"Nor do you," countered Nikki.

"You didn't answer my question," said Franky softly. Nikki sighed, and sat back down on the bed again.

"Mum and Dad split up soon after I was sent to Reiby. Mum believed that I brought on the rape myself, that I asked for it. Dad felt differently, and he continued to visit me until I as transferred to Dyllwynia. He died soon after that, and the officer that told me that there were suspicious circumstances involved. I never did find out what they were, but he was sad that the justice system couldn't do anything to help. My two older brothers were on Mum's side, agreeing with everything. She had no idea what they were doing with girls half their age, and if she had known, she would have said she believed me. But she didn't, and since then none of y family really talk to me. My cousin Abby sometimes writes a letter, but I'm cut off from everyone else," said Nikki. She refused to look at Franky, and started to straighten her Eiffel Tower poster.

"I only have my father, and even then, he's not my dad. He walked out of my life fifteen years ago, and left me with my psychotic mother. She was always high on something, or smashed on booze. My dad, he tried to apologise. I yelled at him, told him he was a useless man, that he needed to leave because he wasn't really my father, because my father would have come back and saved me from the hell I was in with my mother," said Franky softly.

"Franky, if you didn't tell him, how would he have known? If he's trying to reconnect know,maybe it's because he can see how wrong he was about how he left. He's trying to mend bridges Franky, and you're burning them faster than he can build," said Nikki gently.

"What about you and the rest of your family? Isn't this the same?" Asked Franky.

"My mother and two brothers don't want to see me, and I can't make them. Your dad _wants_ to see you, and for him, he's trying to make things right, and you're not making it easy," said Nikki. She brushed Franky's hair aside.

"You can ask for a box visit to see him, and take it slow. Little visits," suggested Nikki.

"I said a lot of horrible things to him Niks. How can he come back to me after that?" Asked Franky.

"Because he loves you. Just like I do." Nikki pressed a kiss to Franky's cheek, then resumed straightening her poster. Franky stood up, and embraced Nikki from behind.

"I love you too," she whispered.

_I love you too Erica..._

* * *

><p><em>If there's one thing you learn in prison, it's that what goes up, must come down...<em>

_Nikki and Franky hadn't seen anything yet..._

* * *

><p><em>I managed to finish another episode! Yay! After some consultation with a fan fiction writing colleague, I have now planned out the rest of this ten episode season, and I just have to write it!<em>

_Secrets will be revealed..._

_The past will come back to haunt..._

_One inmate will stand on the brink of death..._

_Another will come out victorious..._

_And one inmate holds the key to everything._

_Stay tuned!_

**_MissShawnaAlice xx_**


	13. 2-3: Poisonous Chapter 1

**Poisonous**

**Chapter One-**

"Pass the ball Franky!" Yelled Liz.

"Come on, one more point!" Screamed Doreen. Franky wiped her brow, then glanced around at her team. She made the split second decision to pass the ball behind her to Jules, who then bounced it once before neatly throwing it into the basket. H Block cheered, and G Block hung their heads in shame, having lost the basketball game again. Nikki smiled at Franky as she jogged over to their table while the screws escorted G Block back to their units.

"You should have been playing with me," said Franky, kissing the top of Nikki's head before joining her at the table.

"I have an exam in two days; I would have put you off your game," said Nikki, motioning towards the open textbook in front of her.

"And with my help, you'll ace it. You need to stress less," said Franky gently.

"I know, but this is important," said Nikki.

"And you'll be fine," assured Franky. Nikki nodded, and dropped her head, mood instantly changed.

"What's wrong?" Asked Franky, concerned. Nikki handed her a letter.

"Who's Kim, and why does she write your name with hearts around it?" Asked Nikki.

"You don't need to worry about Kim," said Franky firmly. Nikki closed her textbook, and stacked her notebook on top. She climbed off the table, and started inside.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Asked Franky.

"I need to study, and you have a letter to read," she said simply. She walked off inside, and Franky could have cursed Kim for her impeccable timing. She ripped open the envelope, to find a heartfelt note from Kim inside...

_Franky,_

_I know I was angry with you, and I shouldn't have been. You've loved me for so long, and looked out for me. I'm getting better, but I'm bored here._

_I miss you Franky._

_Will you wait for me to come back?_

_I love you forever and always._

_Love Kim._

Franky balled the note up and tossed it on the ground. She kicked it for good measure, then stalked off inside, almost bowling over Vera.

"Franky, I was just looking for you. You've got a visitor," said Vera, steadying herself. Franky looked confused for a moment, then her face cleared.

"I don't want to see my father," said Franky firmly.

"It's not your father. It's Miss Davidson."

_Erica..._

Franky allowed herself to be escorted through the halls through to the holding area. Linda put her through the usual body search, and Franky's mind still wasn't on the moment.

_Why was Erica here?_

_Did she really want to talk to Erica?_

_Was she ready to talk to Erica?_

"You can go through now Franky," said Linda. Franky nodded, and headed through, mind in turmoil. As soon as she spotted Erica, she froze, all the words she wanted to say quickly vanishing.

"Franky. I've missed you," said Erica warmly. She stepped forward to hug Franky, and Franky sidestepped the movement.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Franky, taking a seat.

"I said; I've missed you," said Erica, a little hurt.

"You left me, not the other way around. You didn't have to leave, but you did," hissed Franky.

"I'm pregnant; I would have had to leave at some point," replied Erica.

"You didn't have to stay with your fiancé," snapped Franky.

"Mark is the love of my life!" Exclaimed Erica.

"And how long have you been holding this engagement over his head? You've been messing around with me as well, doesn't _that_ make you feel guilty?" Retorted Franky.

"We've been engaged for five years, and we're planning the wedding, looking at houses, getting ready to live life," said Erica.

"So that's it? You string me along for two years, and just leave?" Exclaimed Franky.

"It was never like that! _You _were the one that decided to _throw _yourself at me, that _you_ wanted _me_. Not the other way around!" Exclaimed Erica. Franky stood up, and for a brief moment, Erica almost feared for her safety. She glanced around, catching Will's eyes. He nodded perceptibly, a cue that he was watching the situation.

"Franky, sit down, or be escorted out," said Will firmly. Franky sat down, folding her arms, clearly defensive.

"Now do you want to talk about this, or not?"

* * *

><p>Nikki sat in her room, books open on the bed, rereading notes for her upcoming exam. She hated studying alone, but needed the solitude to be able to focus.<p>

_Yet she still found her mind wandering to Franky..._

She was perfection, even though she seemed rough as nails, and her family unit was important to her. She'd out her life on the line for them, if it meant protecting them, and Nikki loved that about her. She was warm, and caring, but get on her wrong side and you'd quickly find yourself wishing that you stepped into a lions den instead. Someone knocked at her door, and Nikki glanced up to find Emily standing in her doorway.

"Can I help you?" Asked Nikki, uncertain.

"Look, I think that we got off on the wrong start when Charlie and I got here. We're just trying to fit in, and when we were placed here we were having trouble adjusting. Can you imagine being split from your twin?" Said Emily. Nikki shook her head.

"Not really," she replied.

"Well, it's not a lot of fun. So Charlie and I were hoping you'd come to our unit and have a cuppa with us, help ease the tension a little. You probably need a break from studying, right?" Suggested Emily.

"I suppose so," said Nikki.

"Great! Come on," said Emily. She grabbed Nikki's arm and dragged her down the corridor to H4, not allowing her time to protest. She pulled her into H4, and pushed her onto the couch. Charlie was waiting, and pushed a cup of tea towards Nikki.

"So, how are your studies going? Ready for the exam?" Asked Charlie, sipping her tea. Nikki took a sip of her tea, and screwed up her nose at little at the sharp unusual taste.

"Oh, that's a new blend Uncle Vin dropped in for us. It's a little stronger than normal, but you get used to it after a while," said Emily, noticing the expression on Nikki's face.

"It'll grow on you, don't worry," said Charlie. Nikki took another sip, and still found it to her disliking, but out of politeness, continued to drink the foul tasting liquid.

"I saw you were studying; big test coming up?" Asked Emily.

"Yeah, a general science exam, and then a mathematics exam in two weeks," replied Nikki.

"How are you going with it? Do you need any help?" Asked Charlie. Nikki felt her stomach twist, and she shook her head.

"No, I'm alright," replied Nikki uneasily.

"Well, Charlie and I are great at maths and science if you need any help," said Emily. Nikki shook her head and stood up abruptly, upsetting the teapot on the table near her and spilling the scalding liquid down her bare legs. She winced, but didn't let on as to how much pain she was in.

"I need to get back to my study," she choked out.

"Oh. Sure. Okay, yeah. Good luck, and hope you do well in the exam," said Charlie. Nikki stumbled out of the room, and headed back for H2. Her world swam in front of her, and she instantly knew something was wrong. She headed back to her room, staggering slightly, her legs still burning. She made it inside the unit door before hit the floor, unable to stand. She heard footsteps from behind her, then a bottle of thick liquid was tipped over her. As she inhaled, she realised that she was covered in bleach, and she could feel it blistering her skin. She coughed, then vomited over the floor. She collapsed on her side in a pool of the liquid, unable to move...

_Unable to call for help..._

_Franky..._

_Save me..._

* * *

><p>"So I told Jules that she couldn't use my answers, and she had to find her own," said Liz, ambling away from the library.<p>

"Why doesn't she just study for herself? She's smart enough," remarked Doreen, following her.

"She was stealing Lex's answers, but Lex hasn't been in class, she she's been using mine," said Liz.

"That's hardly fair! You study hard Lizzie," exclaimed Doreen.

"Thanks Dor. I need to stop off at my room to grab a letter, do you mind?" Said Liz, motioning towards their unit.

"Nah, it's cool. Hey, can you smell bleach?" Asked Doreen.

"Must have been a spill in the hall," said Liz. The two continued towards their unit, and turned inside the large gate.

"Oh my god, Nikki!" Liz dropped to the floor, covering her mouth and nose as the fumes started to affect her. Doreen hit the panic button, unsure of what to do. Alarms screamed throughout the entire complex, and screws came in from all directions. Vera was at the head of the group, and quickly pulled out her radio.

"Sierra One to Mike Three, we need medical teams to H2 immediately. Sierra One to all units, I want everyone in the yards now, we need to ventilate this building and get it cleaned up immediately; we're on lockdown until further notice."

"She's unconscious," said Linda gravely. Vera looked concerned.

"Start opening windows, get as much airflow in here as possible."

* * *

><p>"Franky, you can't still be angry at me," pleaded Erica. Franky refused to speak, instead folding her arms across her chest. Erica opened her mouth to speak, and alarms sounded throughout the building. Franky glanced around at Will, who was listening to his radio. His face hardened, and then he motioned at the other guards in the room.<p>

"Code 24. All visitors are required to leave immediately," ordered Will.

"Will, what's going on?" Asked Erica, confused.

"I don't know, but you need to leave. Now," ordered Will. He grabbed Franky by the arm and dragged he back into the secure area of the prison.

"Get off me!" Exclaimed Franky, shoving Will's hand aside.

"Head out to the yard now, take the second corridor; your unit has been blocked off. Become a hindrance in any way, and we'll put you in the slot. Got it?" Hissed Will. Franky nodded, then sprinted off. As she travelled through the halls, the smell of chlorine became thicker, and she knew something was seriously wrong. A medical team pushed past her with a stretcher, and she watched in horror as Nikki's limp body was shifted to the stretcher, then carried out in a hurry.

"The fuck happened?" She asked.

"Franky, get out of here, now!" Ordered Vera. Will intervened, pushing the slight girl out of the way and out into the yard. He left her and headed back inside. Franky crossed over to where her unit as sitting on the ground. Liz and Doreen were sitting to one side, Bea crouched down next to them, Boomer standing guard.

"What the hell happened?" Asked Franky, pacing; too agitated to stay still.

"Is Nikki okay?" Asked Liz, coughing a little.

"I don't know, I just saw them taking her out on a stretcher," said Franky.

"Do you know who did it?" Asked Bea.

"Why the fuck would I know that?" Demanded Franky.

"She's _your_ girlfriend. You should know something. Any ideas?" Asked Bea.

"I can count at least eight women who would like to get even with me for one reason or another," remarked Franky.

"Who would want to kill her though?" Asked Bea.

"I have some ideas, just don't know who yet."

* * *

><p><em>"I don't have the tools here to treat this."<em>

_"I'll start irrigating her skin."_

_"Get someone to grab me some milk or water, see if we can neutralise any bleach she may have swallowed. And grab me an IV kit!"_

_"These burns on her arm look bad; are you sure we shouldn't transport her to a hospital?"_

_"There's no time."_

_"Nikki, you stay with us, you hear?"_

_"Nikki!"_


	14. 2-3: Poisonous Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-**

"How did this happen?" Demanded Joan, pacing her office.

"I don't know, but it's happened, and we're lucky that the woman didn't panic and called us in for help. Doc says it could have been a lot worse," said Vera complacently.

"And how bad is it?" Asked Joan, pausing in her place.

"Burns to her right arm, both legs, internal injury to her lungs. The women have been confined to their units at the moment until Miss Gallagher wakes up, and once we know who did it, we can confine them to the slot instead," said Vera.

"And what good is that going to do? The war will still go on Vera, or are you too daft to remember that?" Sneered Joan.

"No Governor."

"Then I want you to tell me when Miss Gallagher is awake, and we will get our answers."

* * *

><p>Nikki woke up several hours later to someone stroking her hair. She shifted painfully, and the hand stopped.<p>

"Wh... what happened?" She rasped.

"You're in medical," said Franky softly.

"How come you're here?" She asked.

"Miss Bennett allowed me up for a little while. We've been trading places to make sure you're not alone. We did have to pay her off a little though," said Franky.

"You shouldn't have," whispered Nikki. She coughed painfully, and wrapped her arms around her chest.

"What happened?" She asked again.

"Liz and Dor found you on the floor in our unit covered in bleach. It was touch and go there, and they thought they'd lost you, but you kept fighting. You've got severe burns on your arm, mild burns everywhere else and burns in your throat, but they think you should be okay. They were going to take you to the hospital with a guard, but Doc didn't think you'd make it," said Franky. She smoothed Nikki's blond streaked hair out of the way.

"When can I leave?" Asked Nikki.

"In a few days. They want to make sure that you can breathe comfortably before letting you go, and then you have to come back to medical every few days to have the dressing changed on your arm," said Franky.

"I'm sorry," said Nikki, tears coming to her eyes.

"For what?" Asked Franky, confused.

"I trusted them," she whispered.

"Niks, what are you talking about?" Asked Franky. She sat up on the bed, facing Nikki. She took Nikki's hand in hers, stroking it gently.

"She came and asked if we could have a cup of tea, and I said yes, and then it all got worse from there, and then I couldn't breathe, and then I remember being sick, and Lizzie's face in front of mine, and then... then I don't remember a lot except you being here," said Nikki tearfully. She swiped away the tears furiously, angry at herself for crying.

"Who was it?" Asked Franky, her voice low and dangerous.

"If can't tell you," said Nikki, backing away from Franky. She recognised the volatility in her voice, and wasn't going to end well.

"Why the fuck not?" Asked Franky, advancing towards Nikki.

"Because this stupid fight will escalate further, and you'll end up hurt, and I can't have that!" Exclaimed Nikki. Franky's hand snapped out and slapped Nikki across the cheek. Nikki let out a choked sob, fear in her eyes, and pressed herself against the wall.

"Why?" She whispered. Linda opened the door, and upon seeing Franky in a threatening stance, called a Code Red and had Franky removed in an instant.

"Let go! Get the fuck off me!" Screamed Franky as she was dragged away. Nikki pulled the blankets up close and sobbed brokenly. Liz was brought in after the area had been cleared, and she sat down on the edge of Nikki's bed. She didn't comment on the red handprint on Nikki's face, just drew her close and held her while she sobbed.

"Oh sweetie, it's never easy," she whispered.

"I thought Franky loved me," hiccuped Nikki.

"She still does love. She's just angry, and I agree, she shouldn't have hit you," said Liz amicably.

"I miss my dad," she whispered.

"I know love."

"I don't want Franky to do something stupid," said Nikki softly.

"Then I'll get Boomer onto her. If anyone can keep her from doing something ridiculous, it's her," said Liz. Nikki nodded, and withdrew from the warm arms.

"I need some sleep," she whispered. Liz nodded, and stood up, dusting herself down.

"That's alright. I'll deal with Franky, you sleep."

* * *

><p>"Governor? Miss Gallagher is awake," reported Vera.<p>

"Excellent. Would you care to accompany me to this interview, or have you got something else to do?" Asked Joan. Vera shook her head.

"My afternoon is clear Governor," she responded.

"Good. Let's go." Joan led the way down the corridor, Vera trailing behind her like a pitiful puppy. Joan flung open the door to the medical unit where Nikki as currently residing, and nearly scared poor Nikki off the bed.

"Miss Gallagher! Nice to see you're finally awake!" Exclaimed Joan.

"We want to have a chat to you, to find out what happened a few days ago," said Vera.

"I-I don't remember," said Nikki, stuttering a little.

"You do remember," said Joan menacingly. Nikki backed up against the bed frame, shaking a little.

"Vera, could you watch outside for me please?" Asked Joan. Vera nodded, and stepped out the door. Nikki started to tremble more as she realised that her only lifeline had deserted her.

"You will tell me Miss Gallagher," said Joan dangerously. Nikki shook her head vehemently.

"I can't. They'll know I'm a lagger!" Exclaimed Nikki. Joan's hand snaked out and slapped Nikki clear across the face. Nikki brought a hand to the tender flesh, a tear streaking down her face.

"There's more where that came from," threatened Joan.

"I don't know! I don't know," said Nikki! tears starting afresh. Joan sneered at the snivelling girl on the bed.

"Then I guess I'll have to punish you for withholding information."

* * *

><p>"How could you? After everything that poor girl has been through, you go and <em>slap<em> her. What are you, five? Grow up," said Liz angrily.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to protect her if she won't even tell me who did it?" Snapped Franky.

"It doesn't take a genius to work out who did it Franky. It's pretty clear. So what are you going to do about it?" Asked Liz. Franky turned away from her and marched out of the unit.

"Booms! We gotta smash some heads together. Move!" Boomer followed Franky down to the hall to H4. Emily and Charlie were reclining on the two sofas, each with a magazine open.

"Ah, Francesca, we wondered when you would pay us a visit," said Emily nonchalantly.

"What the fuck did you do?" Asked Franky through clenched teeth.

"Nothing. We've been here," answered Charlie, flipping to the next page in her magazine.

"The hell you have," snapped Franky.

"No proof love. What are you going to do?" Asked Emily sweetly. Franky was almost nauseated at the sweet attitude coming from the young woman.

"The proof is Nikki. She's telling the screws right now," said Franky triumphantly. Charlie and Emily paled briefly, and Franky knew she was right.

"Bitch." In an instant, Franky was atop of Charlie, fists flying. She was determined to injure the woman, make sure she paid for the damage she had done to Nikki. Boomer handled Emily easily, pinning her against the wall, keeping her from protecting her sister.

"You could have _killed_ her!" Exclaimed Franky. She pulled Charlie up and shoved her towards her cell door.

"Booms, I need your help. You move bitch, and Boomer will smash you into last week," Franky threatened Emily. Boomer released the twin, and walked over to Franky.

"Hold her. I'm going to leave you with a painful reminder, just like you've done to Niks," said Franky menacingly. Boomer held Charlie firmly, and Franky stepped inside the twins cell. She grabbed Charlie's wrist and pulled her arm inside the doorway. Charlie realised what she was going to do, and started to panic...

_Franky had been in a similar situation with Jacs and a knife..._

_She held Charlie's arm still, and slammed the door. _

_The reaction was instantaneous, and Franky knew she had the upper hand..._

_She __**always**__ had the upper hand._

* * *

><p>Will was walking through the medical corridor when he heard the sobbing, and paused for a moment, unsure of where the noise was coming from. He backtracked, checking each medical unit until he arrived at Nikki's. he opened the door, and found the room apparently deserted. He glanced around, then realised that there was a blanket on the floor. he kneeled down to pick it up, and found nikki hiding under the bed, trembling.<p>

"Are you okay?" Asked Will. Nikki on sobbed hard and tried to hide further under the bed. Will stretched a hand out towards her, and she pulled away. Will hunkered back on his heels, debating how to proceed with the frightened young woman. After a few moments, his debate was ended when Beth Mannings found him.

"Will, what are you doing on the floor?" Asked Beth, her voicing lilting a little. He shook his head, one hand flying to his lips to shush her, the other indicating the frightened girl under the bed. Beth squatted down and took in the sight of the terrified woman. She noted the deep bruising on her hands and face, and the occasional hiccuping sob.

"Come on. Come out so we can check you over. I promise, we won't hurt you," said Beth softly. Nikki nodded, and allowed Beth to help her out.

"Will, can you interview the women in H2 please? One of them had to have done this," said Beth, a hint of accusation in her voice. She helped Nikki up onto the bed, tucking the blanket around her.

"And send in Kayla," added Beth, referring to the nurse on duty. Will nodded, and headed out the door. Beth checked over Nikki, just finding varying degrees of bruising.

"Honey, who did this to you?" Asked Beth. Nikki shook her head, refusing to open her mouth.

"If you tell us, we can protect you," assured Beth. Nikki shook her head again, still refusing. Beth opened her lips to say more, but was interrupted by the sounding of alarms throughout the building.

_"Medical Code in H4. All personnel to assist in lockdown."_ Beth looked at Nikki, then shook her head.

"Kayla will be in shortly to attend to you, and once you're ready, we'll return you to the compound." Beth left, and headed down the hall, wondering what had happened in H4, and how it was connected to everything else that had happened. She moved swiftly through the corridor, soon joined by Linda.

"What do you think happened?" Mused Linda.

"I don't know, but if it's got something to do with H4, you can bet that Franky and the Wilson twins will be involved," said Beth, her mouth set in a grim line.

"I can't believe you've left B Block for this," said Linda.

"Yeah, well, sometimes, neither can I," replied Beth. They turned the corner and entered H4, finding Will and Fletch bent over each of the Wilson twins, blood pouring from Emily's nose, and Charlie's wrist bent at a strange angle.

"And yet, I'm oddly comforted by the fact that everything seems normal," said Beth. The medical team ran in behind her, and Linda followed.

"I want everyone in lockdown down, do a head count, make sure everyone is in their units, and I want to know who did this," ordered Will.

"I'm pretty sure we know who did is, and locking them into the slot isn't going to change it," said Linda, scoffing a little.

"Well, while we're dealing with this, make sure they're locked up and safe," argued Will. Linda shrugged her shoulders, throwing an odd glance at Beth, and the pair left.

"Things are only going to get more crazy around here," commented Linda.

_Little did she know how right she was going to be._


	15. 2-3: Poisonous Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- **

A few hours later, Franky found herself face to face with Liz in their unit during lockdown.

"She's upset," said Liz simply.

"Who is?" Replied Franky stupidly.

"Nikki! You know she's been hurt in the past, and now you're throwing that back in her face. How could you when she _trusted_ you?" Snapped Liz.

"She wouldn't tell me who hurt her!" Exclaimed Franky.

"And hurting her was the best way to fix this?"

"No!"

"Then how _are_ you going to fix this?" Asked Liz. Franky sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose tiredly.

"I don't fucking know. I can't lose her Liz, but I sure as hell can't protect her right now. What am I supposed to do?" Asked Franky miserably.

"Apologise to the poor girl. It's not her fault," said Liz.

"And it's mine?" Retorted Franky.

"No! Nothing like that," assured Liz.

"Then what?"

"She wasn't going to tell you because she _knew_ what you were going to do, and she was trying to protect you from doing something stupid," said Liz exasperatedly.

"Oh."

"Exactly. When we're freed from lockdown you need to go up there and apologise, and you can't wait until she's released," said Liz. Franky rubbed her neck uneasily, and glanced at Liz through her fringe.

"Actually, it might be a better idea if I do wait until she's released," said Franky slowly.

"Why?"

"Cause I was the one that broke Charlie's wrist and gave her a concussion, and Nikki's going to know it was me, because it was those two bitches that hurt Nikki!" Exclaimed Franky.

"God Franky, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Drawled Bea, standing in the doorway.

"Enough damn trouble for a girl, that's what," retorted Liz.

"So how are you going to fix it?"

"I don't fucking _know_!"

"Better do something about it soon, otherwise she won't forgive you," said Doreen, joining in on the conversation.

"Bloody hell, when did you all become shrinks? Back off and let me deal with my own problems!" Exclaimed Franky angrily.

"We're just trying to help," said Liz.

"Yeah, because you all have fucking _fantastic_ relationships in your lives! Just... back off, okay?" Bea, Liz and Doreen backed away from Franky's door, leaving her to her own devices. She sat on her bunk, dropping her head in her hands.

_God, she stuffed this up good._

* * *

><p>"So what's the damage <em>this<em> time?" Asked Joan of the group of officers standing in front of her.

"Miss Gallagher isn't speaking, and is currently confined to the medical unit awaiting psych analysis. Emily Wilson has a broken nose with possible concussion, but will be free to return to the compound when the Doc gives her permission. Charlie Wilson has a broken left wrist in two places, and has since had it secured in plaster. Doc also suspects a concussion, and would like to keep her in medical for a few extra days just for observation," said Vera, consulting off a sheet.

"The women have been kept in lockdown since the incident involving the Wilson sisters, but no-one has come forward," added Linda.

"Okay. Lockdown is over, resume regular duties. Beth, James has been placed on a different rotation for a few weeks to help out C Block. Are you okay to start your duties with G and H Block early?" Asked Joan.

"Of course Governor. Not a problem," answered Beth.

"Alright. Vera, if you'd like to distribute updated rosters, we can continue our meeting later. Dismissed." The officers split off, and soon Beth found herself standing face to face with Joan Ferguson.

"Governor, I had a small request," started Beth. Joan's eyes flashed briefly, but was quickly masked.

"Go ahead."

"I know Vera was in charge of Nikki Gallagher's case when she came in, but I wondered if I could take it over and handle it myself for a little while," requested Beth.

"Why on earth would you want the little whore's file?" Asked Joan incredulously.

"I think I might be able to help her, but I don't know her history. I know both you and Vera are very busy, and I thought I might be able to help out this way," said Beth carefully. Joan considered it for a brief moment, then nodded. She turned to the filing cabinet behind her desk, and pulled out a considerable file.

"This is all you need to know about Nicole Gallagher, including the details of her arrests and priors," said Joan.

"Thank you," said Beth simply, taking the offered file. She retreated from the office into the lunchroom, and opened the heavy file. Pictures assaulted her first; bruising, bloody flesh, a girl barely recognisable. Beth felt her heart sink as she read through the report, finding out that Nikki's family had essentially abandoned her after the initial arrest, and the courts, whilst understanding that the young girl had been raped, had sentenced her heavily in light of the fact that she had killed one of her attackers and injured the others. Beth knew as she read that sending Nikki to Reiby had not been in the best interest of the child, neither had moving her to Dyllwynia on her 18th birthday.

After four hours, Beth had a better understanding of the shy, frightened girl, and why she was so terrified of everyone. She closed the file and picked it up, wishing that she could somehow forget the horrifying evidence. She returned the file to the Governor's desk, noting that the Governor wasn't in, and started down the hall to Medical. She heard frightened screaming before it died quickly, and quickened her step. She flung open the door to find Nikki held up against the wall, Emily's hands against her throat, throttling her whilst Charlie threw low punches. Beth ducked to the side, and spotted Will strolling down the hall.

"Will, I need your help in here, now!" She whispered loudly.

"What's going on?" Asked Will, joining her quickly.

"Radio in; Charlie and Emily have cornered Nikki," said Beth. Before will could even grasp his radio, Linda soon added to the group.

"Linda, you take Charlie, Will, take Emily. I'll deal with Nikki," said Beth decisively. The two guards nodded, and quickly moved forward into the small room. Linda removed Charlie quickly, taking her to a medical room across the hall. Will struggled a little more with Emily, but quickly subdued her and removed her. Beth crossed over to Nikki, who was huddled in a corner, fright holding her still.

"Nikki, it's alright. Mr Jackson and Miss Miles have taken Emily and Charlie away, and it's just you and I. Are you okay?" Asked Beth.

"I want my father," she whispered. Beth's heart sank, and she hesitantly wrapped her arm around Nikki's shoulders. Nikki started sobbing, and Beth drew her close, allowing her to cry. After a few minutes, Will returned.

"Wilson sisters are in the slot. Do you want me to get Liz or Franky up here to calm her down?" He queried softly. Beth looked at the tiny young woman next to her, then glanced up at Will.

"Better bring them both up."

* * *

><p>Will marched quickly down to H block, and counted the doors until he reached H2.<p>

"Mr Jackson, what's going on?" Asked Doreen.

"Why are we still in lockdown?" Added Bea.

"Liz, Franky. With me please," ordered Will. The pair looked at each other, then followed Will out of the unit and up the corridor. Liz shrugged at Franky, unsure of what they were doing or where they were going. Will stopped outside the medical unit that he had just helped to clear out, and found Beth still on the floor, Nikki still wrapped around her. Liz rushed forward to help out, but Franky stayed back, unsure of where she was needed or wanted. Beth extracted herself from Nikki's grasp, and Liz took over comforting the young girl, reassuring her.

"What happened?" Asked Franky, surprisingly calm.

"Wilson sisters," answered Beth simply.

"Oh." Will and Beth glanced at each other, an unspoken message between them, then Will disappeared to find the doctor. Beth stepped back in, crouching down in front of Nikki.

"Nik, the doctor is going to come in and check you over, and make sure you're okay. Then I'm going to chat to the Governor about returning you to your unit. Does that sound okay?" Asked Beth softly. Nikki nodded her head, then glanced up to see Franky. Liz felt her tense, then Franky crossed the room to join them.

"Nik, I am so sorry for what I did. Fuck, it shouldn't have happened," swore Franky. She looked at the deep red handprint on Nikki's face, and the ligature marks around her neck, and wished she'd been around sooner to save the poor girl.

"You couldn't have been here. No-one could have been here," whispered Nikki. She reached out for Franky, and Franky wrapped her up in her arms. She felt Nikki flinch under her grip, and loosened her arms.

"Show me your ribs," said Franky. Nikki hesitated, then lifted her shirt a little. Handprints and bruises littered her chest, and Beth was reminded of how similar the bruises were to Nikki's file. All of them were fresh and painful looking, and Franky understood Nikki's reaction.

"How did you get those bruises Nikki?" Asked Beth.

"Clumsy," replied Nikki, dropping her head to look at the floor. Beth recognised the action, and stopped her questioning as the doctor came in.

"What have you been up to this time Nikki?" Joked the doctor. Nikki didn't appreciate his tone, and refused to look at him or answer him. He checked her over before announcing she needed to be more careful, then left, shaking his head a little. Franky stood next to the examination bed, and held Nikki's hand tightly.

"I'll leave you here with Will supervising, and I'll go and speak to the Governor about you returning to the unit today," said Beth quietly. Nikki nodded, and refused to look up. After Beth had disappeared, and Will was back outside, Franky lifted Nikki's chin so she was looking at her.

"What happened?" Asked Franky, keeping her cool.

"You wouldn't believe me," whispered Nikki, dropping her head.

"We're not some jury behind a panel. We're in this together," said Liz softly.

"I'll ask again then. What happened?" Asked Franky, still very calm.

"The Governor came to see me," said Nikki softly.

"What did she want?" Asked Liz.

"She wanted to know who hurt me. I told her I couldn't tell, and she sent Miss Bennett outside, and then... then..." Nikki broke off and started to sob, and Franky wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close, and Liz rubbed her back soothingly.

_She didn't need Nikki to tell her who had hurt her._

_She had first hand experience._


	16. 2-3: Poisonous Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-**

"I want to go back to the compound. _Please_," begged Nikki, sitting cross-legged on the bed, Franky just behind her. Vera and Beth were standing in front of her.

"Are you sure you feel safe?" Asked Vera.

"We don't want a repeat of what happened this week," added Beth.

"We'll look after her," said Franky evenly.

"The Governor has agreed to allow you to return on the condition that you continue to return for your weekly psychologist visits," said Vera. Nikki nodded, and Vera left.

"We'll look after you. Make sure you're not alone anymore," said Franky.

"We'll be doing our rounds a little more frequently when Emily and Charlie are released, and we'll be keeping an eye on them ourselves. Vera has allowed me to take over your case, so I'll be the one organising your visits, extra activities and your case worker visits. Let me know if there's anything you need, and we'll see what we can do for you, alright?" Said Beth easily. Nikki nodded, and Beth led them out of the medical unit, and back to the compound. She still needed dressings changed every few days, but she had freedom. Franky walked back with her, an arm around her shoulders. Beth escorted them back to their unit, then left them to their own devices.

"Niks! You're back!" Exclaimed Bea.

"How are you feeling love?" Asked Liz.

"Better. Still not well, but definitely more improved than before. How's everyone else?" Asked Nikki, wrapping herself around Franky.

"Been quiet. Emily and Charlie have been waltzing around like they own the place. Pisses me off a little, you know?" Said Bea.

"Liz's been teaching me how to knit. I'm not very good though," confessed Doreen.

"You're doing fine," said Liz.

"Nikki!" Exclaimed Boomer. She practically flew out of her room and wrapped her arms around Nikki, squeezing her tight. Nikki flailed her arms uselessly, trying to escape.

"Boomer. _Boomer,_ she can't breathe!" Exclaimed Franky. Boomer released the small girl and stood back.

"Laundry's no fun without you two," said Boomer sadly.

"Well, we're back now, and we're not going anywhere. Right Niks?" Nikki nodded her affirmation.

"You've missed out on so much on the Bold and the Beautiful! Come sit, it's coming on now," said Doreen, dragging Nikki and Franky to the lounge. She pushed them down unceremoniously then whirled around to flip on the TV. Bea chuckled a little and leaned against the kitchen bench, sipping a cup of tea. She watched her pseudo-family as they laughed and cried over a TV show, and watched as Nikki seemed to close down on herself now that the others were distracted. She'd seen similar behaviour in Debbie before the incident with her ex-husband, and decided that she needed to speak to the young girl. After the show finished Boomer disappeared, mumbling something about meeting with Megs. Doreen and Liz retreated into Liz's room to continue with the knitting venture they'd started, leaving Franky, Nikki and Bea alone.

"Do you want a cuppa?" Asked Bea gently. Nikki shook her head.

"I'll have a coffee if you're making," added Franky. She stood up and walked inside her cell, returning with a book.

_"Count will commence in ten minutes."_ Franky sighed, and dropped her book on the lounge. She stood up and moved to her doorway, the others mimicking her movements, Boomer rushing back in just before count. Soon after the announcement, Linda and Beth appeared in the doorway.

"Looks good. See you all at seven," said Beth, pulling the large gate across and locking it.

"Night Miss Miles, Ms Manning," called Franky. She returned to the couch, curling up with her book. Bea resumed making tea and coffee in the kitchen, and watched as Nikki debated whether to sit with Franky or sit with Bea.

"Why don't you sit with me? Let Franky finish that chapter," suggested Bea. Nikki looked relieved that someone else had made the decision for her, and took a seat at the table. Bea handed her a glass of water, then took a seat across from her.

"How are you doing?" Asked Bea casually.

"I'm fine," replied Nikki absently. Bea waited until Nikki's eyes finally met hers, and then the floodgates opened. Franky dropped her book and joined them at the table, trying to comfort her distraught girlfriend.

"You knew this was going to happen," stated Franky to Bea. Bea nodded.

"I've been watching her; she's holding it in. Same way Debbie used to," said Bea knowingly.

"I miss my Dad," whispered Nikki, hiccupping a little.

"Sweetie, I know it's hard, but your Dad can always visit," said Bea softly. Nikki started to sob harder, and Franky pulled her close.

"Her Dad's dead Bea." Bea felt bad, bringing up Nikki's past like she just had.

"What about the rest of her family?" Asked Bea.

"Disowned her."

"God Nikki, I'm so sorry," said Bea softly. The motherly side in Bea wanted to cuddle the young woman close and protect her from all the bad things in the world, but something told her Franky had that covered.

"Nikki, if you ever need anything, _anything_, you come and see me. If Emily and Charlie are harassing you, if you want someone to talk to, if you and Franky are fighting, if you just want to talk, I want you to know my door is always open for you," said Bea gently. She stretched her hand across the table and gripped Nikki's hand in hers. Nikki eventually calmed down, and gazed at Bea across the table, eyes red and puffed.

"It's not easy being in here, especially when there's no-one on the outside to remind you of who you were. Doreen's friends visit, Liz talks to her case worker every second week, Boomer meets with her older brother, but you, me, and Franky? We don't really have anyone. I don't want to see my ex-husband, and Franky doesn't get along with her Dad. So the three of us need to stick together, make sure we look out for each other, because we're all each other's got," said Bea sternly. Nikki nodded.

"I thought I was going to die when Emily and Charlie attacked me, and all I could think about is how no-one would really notice if I wasn't around anymore," said Nikki despondently, averting her eyes. Franky's eyes were shining with tears as she lifted Nikki's chin to see her face.

"_I_ would miss you," she whispered. She pulled Nikki close, and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on, we should get some sleep," suggested Bea.

"Thanks Bea," mumbled Nikki. She allowed Franky to pull her to her feet and drag her into Franky's room. She sat on the bed numbly, and allowed Franky to help her change before falling sideways on the bed. Franky crawled in behind her and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close.

"I don't ever want to lose you Nik. I don't know what I would do," said Franky softly.

"You'd lose the plot for a few days like I heard Bea did when she lost Debbie," responded Nikki.

"How did you know about Bea?" Asked Franky, surprised.

"Liz told me," said Nikki sleepily. Franky tightened her grip around Nikki, and breathed deeply.

"Promise me you won't ever leave me," whispered Franky.

"I won't."

* * *

><p><em>Bea missed her little girl.<em>

_Missed Debbie like she was missing a limb._

_Like a hole in the heart._

_Nikki reminded her so much of the little she could no longer see, only remember._

_She missed her little girl._

* * *

><p>"Front and centre; spot check!" Called Will. Franky dragged Nikki out of her room and sat on the table, Nikki standing in front of her. Liz and Doreen sat at the table, each nursing a mug of coffee. Boomer was sprawled on the couch, snoring softly, and Bea was standing near the kitchen, a clear distance between her and the other women in the unit. Will and Beth went through each room, double checking folded clothes.<p>

"Hate spot checks," grumbled Doreen. A ball of yarn and two knitting needles were tossed out of Liz's room, along with her blanket and two cushions. Liz winced as two stitches slipped off her needles. Nikki's room was next, and her meagre belongings were tossed out to mingle with everything. The six women glanced up as they heard loud retching from another unit, and Will and Beth exchanged looks.

"Clear," decided Beth.

"Clean this mess up," ordered Will before he and Beth left the unit. He followed the sound of retching to the next unit he and Beth were due to check, and found Lex leaning over her toilet bowl.

"You right?" He asked rudely. Beth shoved past him, and kneeled down next to her.

"How long have you been throwing up?" She asked.

"All morning," replied Lex weakly.

"Will, can you alert medical that we'll be bringing up a patient, and bring me back one of those plastic vomit bags?" Asked Beth. Will nodded, and left the pair.

"Oh God," cringed Lex before heaving into the toilet bowl again.

"That's it. Better out than in," said Beth soothingly. Lex eventually leaned back, and Will returned.

"We'll get you back up to medical, get you something to settle the nausea, make sure it's not contagious," assured Beth. With Will's help, she assisted Lex to her feet, then took her out of the unit and up to medical.

_Lex knew exactly what was wrong with her._

_She just hoped they didn't find out..._

* * *

><p>"What are we bloody running here? A resort for women? A refuge so they can hid away from all their troubles? No! We're running a correctional facility Vera, not some island resort. You've got to stop pandering to their needs, and start upholding the rules and regulations that govern an institution like this, otherwise you'll soon find yourself transferred, demoted or fired. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Asked Joan.<p>

"No, but..."

"You're not here to befriend the women. You're here to help rehabilitate them before we set them loose into society again. Erica has informed me about your tendencies towards the women, and if you're not careful, you'll end up in there with them. And no-one likes a screw gone bad," said Joan sternly.

"I'm not..."

"You know there's a _reason_ why you've not been chosen to be Governor again? Because they believe that you're not capable of handling the stresses that this job entails, that you might collapse under the pressure. You didn't do so well last time you were in the position, what's to say you could even survive if you had the power again?"

"I don't..."

"Save it Vera. Your work so far has been substandard to say the least, and it's appalling how long it takes you to organise a roster, to even _manage_ the women. Beth has taken over your block rotations as of yesterday, as I feel you're no longer capable of upholding your duties. You need to improve Vera. You're an officer of the law, and I expect you to straighten up so you can help straighten out the women in there. Go home, get some rest, and want you back here for your shift tomorrow at nine, hair neat and tidy, uniform pressed, ready to crack the proverbial whip. Understood?"

"Understood."


	17. 2-3: Poisonous Chapter 5

**Chapter Five-**

_The slot is a lonely place._

_Terrifyingly lonely when you've never spent any time in solitude. _

_Everything was amplified..._

_Every noise..._

_Every movement..._

_Every breath..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger..._

_Or sends you crazy..._

* * *

><p>"How is it there is <em>so<em> much to wash?" Asked Nikki, pulling a load of sheets out of the washing machine and dumping them into the dryer.

"Sheets are changed every week in every unit, and in medical they're changed every time a new patient comes in," said Liz.

"Boomer, slow down on the sewing machine," called Bea from the steampress.

"But look how fast it goes!" Exclaimed Boomer cheerfully.

"We want you to still have ten fingers when you're finished today Booms," added Doreen.

"Wheee!" Franky chuckled at her best mates enthusiasm as she entered the laundry.

"You know Booms, Dor is right; bit hard to bash people when you haven't got enough fingers," said Franky, clapping her friend on the shoulder. Nikki flashed a grin to Franky, and continued loading and unloading dirty laundry.

"So Queen Bea, what would you like me to do today?" Asked Franky.

"Folding with Nikki when she's put on that next load," decided Bea. Liz hand Bea another sheet, and she pulled down the press, smirking as it hissed.

"So, I was in the Governor's office this morning, and you'll never guess what I heard," said Doreen conspiratorially. Bea glanced over at the tiny guards office, where Will seemed to be engrossed in paperwork.

"Go on!" Whispered Boomer.

"Looks like they're organising some sort of get together with the men's prison," whispered Doreen.

"God, hot, desperate men," crooned Boomer.

"Boomer! They're criminals too, remember?" Snapped Liz.

"Doesn't mean a girl can't dream. You can only do so much by yourself," replied Boomer.

"Don't worry Booms, we'll find you a man," giggled Nikki nervously. Franky stood behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"Don't you go thinking about those men. We'll make sure you're safe," assured Franky quietly. Nikki nodded.

"What are you lot doing? Finished folding those sheets yet?" Barked Will, startling them all. Nikki pressed herself back against Franky, who glared at Will in return.

"No, and it's nearly lunchtime. What are you gonna do about it?" Retorted Bea. Will stared at her just as the announcement came through for lunch.

"Get out," he snarled. The six women left, heading up to the cafeteria.

"The hell was up his ass today?" Asked Franky.

"Reckon he's back on the smack," said Bea knowingly.

"How would you know?" Asked Liz.

"I heard Mr Fletcher talking about it the other day when I was heading to the Governor's office," said Bea. She winked at the girls.

"Yeah, and pigs fly. He's a screw Bea, screws don't go bad!" Exclaimed Doreen.

"They do Dor, you just don't see it happen," insisted Bea.

"Chicken!" Exclaimed Boomer excitedly. Franky and Nikki laughed at her as she pushed her way to the front of the lunch line.

"So when are the Wilson sisters due from the slot?" Asked Liz, taking a seat at their regular table..

"Ms Manning said four weeks if they behave. If they haven't, then six," said Nikki, leaning against Franky.

"What happens then?" Asked Doreen.

"Rounds increase to make sure that they're behaving," answered Franky.

"I'll smash them for you," assured Boomer around a mouthful of chicken.

"You'll be alright. They're looking out for you," said Liz reassuringly.

"But for how long?"

* * *

><p><em>Cold...<em>

_Lifeless..._

_Unseeing eyes..._

_Pale skin..._

_Death..._

Vera never appreciated what her mother had done to her over the years, but she still loved her no matter her flaws. Even more so now she had passed in her sleep. Vera made the necessary phonecalls to organise the funeral home, and to organise her mothers cremation.

_She wouldn't want a funeral..._

Vera prepared to leave her house as the funeral home car left, her mother in tow. She knew she could call in sick at work, citing grief as a reasonable excuse, but she couldn't do that.. She needed to work, needed to get her mind off everything.

She pulled on her uniform, straightened her bun, and walked out the door, not looking back.

_As soon as she could, she'd put this house on the market, and put bad memories behind her._

* * *

><p>"You're quiet today. Finally realised you're not living up to expectations?" Sneered Joan.<p>

"No Ma'am, just want to do my job," replied Vera quietly.

"There's hope for you yet Bennett. Pleased to see you listened to what I had to say yesterday. The women are having lunch, but after that, we're adding on a new rotation of maintenance. I want you to select a group of women who you think would be ideal for the task. Derek would like this prison maintained in an orderly fashion, and I must agree. Are you still handling rosters?" Asked Joan.

"Yes Governor," replied Vera.

"Excellent. I no longer want the women to stick to one job assignment. Every two weeks, I want them to rotate through kitchen, laundry, cleaning, maintenance and gardening. I trust you can handle this Vera? Or do I need to ask Beth or Linda to do it?" Asked Joan sternly.

"No Ma'am; I feel I will be capable."

"Very well. While they're on lunch, I want to see Francesca and Nicole. Immediately."

* * *

><p>Franky and Nikki were arm wrestling over lunch, the others egging the two women along.<p>

"Come on Nikki, smash your girl!" Exclaimed Doreen.

"Come on Franky, you've trained for this. You can take her!" Added Bea.

"Franky, Nikki? The Governor has requested to see you in her office. Now," said Vera sternly. Nikki and Franky glanced at each other, then followed Vera out of the lunch room.

"Wonder what happened there?" Mused Liz. Doreen glanced at her, then resumed eating lunch.

"Who knows. Looks like they're in deep trouble though."

* * *

><p>Franky and Nikki were marched up to Governor Ferguson's office, both of them wondering what exactly they'd done wrong to warrant such a trip. Vera knocked on the door to the office three times, then opened it.<p>

"Francesca, Nicole, welcome. Please, take a seat," offered Joan. Franky and Nikki looked perplexed by the change in attitude, but took the offered seats.

"You two look well acquainted. How are you adapting to prison life Nicole?" Asked Joan.

"My name is Nikki," responded Nikki softly.

"Were you back talking me?" Asked Joan primly.

"No Governor."

"Backchat will not be tolerated from prisoners. Now answer the question!"

"I'm adapting well," responded Nikki, quieter than she was before.

"Can't you see she's frightened?" Demanded Franky.

"Quiet Francesca, you were not spoken to," answered Joan, voice dangerously soft.

"Fuck you. Erica was better than you were. At least they didn't fuck with their prisoners!" Exclaimed Franky angrily.

"It's a treatment! You are so stuffed up that even the world doesn't want you, that's why you're in here! You're both damaged goods, no use to the real world, that's why you're stuck in here! Rehabilitation for free, paid for by the taxpayers. You all think you have it so _perfect_ in here; everything is handed to you on a silver platter! Not anymore; I'm going to make sure of that!" Exclaimed Joan angrily.

"Then get another fucking job! If you think we have it so great in here, why don't you join us? Go on, turn to the other side, cause you'd _enjoy_ that, wouldn't you!" Retorted Franky. Nikki ducked away, fleeing the argument before she got involved. Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough.

"Come here, bitch! No-one gets away while I'm speaking!" Shouted Joan. She grabbed Nikki around the top of her arm and yanked her back, slapping her across the face at the same time.

"Thought you would know your lesson by now, whore," said Joan viciously. Something inside Nikki snapped, and started attacking Joan. Fists and feet were flying when Will and Fletch burst through the doors, Beth and Linda behind them. Will and Fletch pulled Nikki off Joan, restraining her, while Beth and Linda led Franky out of the office.

"I want them both in solitary. I don't care if you put them together, maybe they'll kill each other!" Screamed Joan, her hair coming out of the neatly pinned bun she'd only tidied a few minutes earlier. Will and Fletch dragged Nikki down the hall and towards the solitary units, Linda and Beth not far behind them.

"Put them in unit four; it's larger, has two beds," called Beth. Will nodded, and held Nikki still while Fletch fumbled with the keys. Once the door was unlocked, they threw her inside, Franky following soon after. Will pulled the door closed, and turned to the three others standing with him.

"Who's on rotation for the slot?" Asked Will.

"Me," responded Fletch.

"I'll take it if you like. I haven't done a slot rotation yet," replied Beth.

"I'll help her out, show her the ropes," added Linda.

"Fine; let Vera know," sighed Will. He and Fletch left, and Beth and Linda glanced at each other.

"It's not like you to volunteer to help. What's going on?" Asked Beth.

"It's not like Nikki to lose her shit like that. Franky, I would expect it from, but not Nikki. I want to know what was going on," said Linda. Beth sighed.

"Whatever it is, it's not good."

* * *

><p>Nikki huddled in the corner, sobbing, and Franky felt helpless.<p>

"Babe, come on, it's okay," she tried to assure. Franky lifted Nikki's chin, and looked at the deep red handprint on her face.

"I didn't mean to upset her," whispered Nikki.

"I think she would have hit you anyway," responded Franky. She wrapped her arms around the shaking girl, and held her tight.

"From now on, we'll fight her together. She can't touch us," snarled Franky.

"She will. This isn't the first time," answered Nikki softly.

"What do you mean 'this isn't the first time'?" Asked Franky.

"When I was in medical last week, she came to visit with Miss Bennett. She asked Miss Bennett to stand outside the door, and then she beat me. She said she was trying to beat the lesbian out of me," said Nikki softly.

"Is that why you were bruised and bloody when I came to see you a few hours later? I was so confused," said Franky. Nikki nodded.

"Thank God it's not just me then. When you first arrived, the same thing happened to me," said Franky, leaning back against the wall.

"When did life get so fucked up?" Asked Nikki.

"I don't know. Why don't you get some rest for a while? I'll keep a lookout, make sure that no-one comes in," suggested Franky.

"That sounds good. Sit with me?" She asked. Franky nodded, and settled the pair on the nearest bed. Nikki fell asleep almost instantly, one hand clutched in Franky's, the other holding the blanket close. Franky ran her free hand through Nikki's hair, and felt the young woman relax underneath her as she slept.

After a few hours, someone knocked on the door, then let themselves in.

"Food," announced Beth, bringing in a tray. Linda was behind her carrying a second one.

"Niks. Nikki, wake up. You need to eat," said Franky softly. Nikki sat up with a start, pulling herself closer to Franky.

"It's just Miss Miles and Ms Manning. You're okay," reassure Franky. Nikki calmed down as Beth passed her a tray of food.

"Thought you two might like to eat," said Beth gently. Franky tucked into the standard prison dish in front of her, but Nikki held back, merely picking at the meal.

"Nikki? Are you alright?" Asked Beth. Nikki didn't look up for a few moments, still picking at the food.

"Nikki?" Pressed Linda. Nikki looked up at the two screws sitting in front of her, tears streaming down her face.

"Can… can you tell the Governor I'm sorry? I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong, just… please, don't let her hit me again."


	18. 2-3: Poisonous Chapter 6

**Chapter Six -**

Nikki dissolved into incoherent sobbing, and Franky pulled her close.

"Oh God," whispered Beth.

"I had no idea," replied Linda.

"Of course we wouldn't, we're not privy to everything the Governor does," hissed Beth.

"Look at her. She's really upset!" Exclaimed Linda.

"And you two twats raising your voice does not help!" Snarled Franky. Beth and Linda looked a little taken aback, but quickly recovered.

"What can we do to help?" Asked Beth.

"Just... Get out. Let me calm her down," insisted Franky. Beth and Linda glanced at each other, and nodded in agreement.

"Franky, Nik, we'll be outside if you need us, alright?" Nikki nodded, and pressed herself against Franky, who wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"What did she do Nikki?" Asked Franky.

"She... she hit me," whispered Nikki.

"Is that all she did?" Nikki shook her head..

"Can you tell me what she did?" Asked Franky softly.

"Ms Manning and Miss Miles need to know too," whispered Nikki. Franky disentangled herself from Nikki, and knocked at the locked door. Linda and Beth glanced up, then stood up, crossing over to unlock the door.

"Nikki wants you to hear everything, and I think she's ready," said Franky.

"Alright. We'll take it easy then." Linda and Beth came in, and took a seat on the opposite bed.

"What did Miss Ferguson do?" Asked Beth gently.

"The last meeting we had, I was in medical and she told me she was going to force the lesbian out of me," whispered Nikki, her voice hitching.

"It's okay, take your time," said Linda easily.

"She pulled on a pair of black gloves, told me to strip, and then... then..." Nikki shook her head, unable to speak.

"It's alright Nik, we understand," said Linda.

"We'll see about getting you into a psych consult so you can talk, and if you want Franky to come, we will organise that to. For now, Miss Miles and I will look out for you, and file a report on..."

"No, you can't file a report!" Exclaimed Nikki.

"Why not?" Asked Linda, incredulous.

"The last time I filed a report, I found myself with a long jail sentence and a lot of people who hated me and wanted my head on a stick. I can't have that happen again," said Nikki vehemently.

"Alright. Well, we can inform the other officers so they can intervene where necessary to keep you away from the Governor's office from now on, okay?" Decided Beth. Nikki nodded, settling down. The quartet remained silent for a time, Nikki's occasional hiccups punctuating the silence.

"Okay. I'll leave Ms Manning here with you two, and I'll go and talk to Miss Bennett about transferring you back to general population," said Linda finally. She stood up and left, and Beth looked kindly at Nikki.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Asked Beth. Nikki shook her head, and Franky just shrugged her shoulders.

"I just wish I knew," said Franky. She felt Nikki's breathing even out as she fell asleep.

"Everyone feels like that in cases like this Franky. It's how most people feel when they find out a family member has been assaulted. We'll find a way to help her and make sure she's safe," assured Beth.

"It just makes me so angry that the Governor was doing this to her!"

"Well, I know she said no report, but if it comes to it, I'll make sure Mr Channing knows," said Beth.

"Would it help if I said she's done the same thing to me?"

* * *

><p>"Blackmoor was so much easier to manage than a fucking women's prison! None of this bitchiness and argumentative prisoners, just acceptance of their fate. God, I just want to finish here and head back there where I'm respected and listened to!" Exclaimed Joan, pacing her office.<p>

"Listen, it can't be that bad," started Derek Channing, trying to get a word in.

"That bad? They're bad mouthing me at every point, we had a bleaching incident a few weeks back, they're insolent and rude, and I don't know what the fuck Erica even did when she was here but she's fucking hopeless!"

"Now hang on a minute! Erica did a fine job holding this place together considering she's not a corrections officer and hasn't had the training or expertise! You need to step back and look at the situation; you're taking this to heart! They're not arguing with you per se, they're arguing against the system. None of them want to be here, they feel they've done no wrong, and of course they will argue with you; you're in charge! I asked for you to take on this job because you've turned around Blackmoor prison, and I hoped you could do the same for Wentworth! It seems like I've been mistaken Joan, and I'm truly sorry for that," apologised Derek.

"No, no, I can do the job, I just want more support for what I'm trying to do! I can turn this place around, cut down the numbers of self-harming women, turn them into well adjusted women before we return them to society. The way they are right now, we can't release them. What would you like me to do?" Responded Joan.

"I want you to do your job rather than antagonising them. Liaise with the education officer and counsellor, and start finding out what these women want to do when they're released, and start getting them into programs to get them ready. It's exactly what you've put in place at Blackmoor; just do it here," stated Derek.

"I'll talk to Vera, start working on a new plan of attack. Perhaps you're right Derek," said Joan, suddenly amicable. Derek was wary of the change of heart, but agreed with her.

"I'll be here in a few weeks to check how you're progressing, and perhaps talk about Francesca Doyle's release," said Derek, standing up. He stretched out a hand and shook Joan's, noting the confused look on her face.

"Francesca is up for release?" She asked.

"I sent you a memo about it two weeks ago. She's due for release on the 20th," answered Derek.

"Well, I better get her ready for the outside then," replied Joan, taking a seat and starting to shuffle papers.

"I'll leave you to it, and I'll see you in two weeks." Derek left, and Joan could feel a plan hatching in her mind.

A way to make all the women pay.

* * *

><p>"Bea, the Governor would like to see you in her office now," said Vera sternly from the entryway to H2.<p>

"What's it about?" Asked Bea, flipping through her magazine nonchalantly.

"It doesn't matter what it's about, just that she wants to see you know!" Exclaimed Vera, rising to the take the bait.

"Got to go ladies; seems the _guvnah_ would like to chat me up a little. Maybe she'd like some pointers on her hair, cause we all know it's gawdawful," commented Bea. She threw her magazine aside, then followed Vera through the maze of corridors up to Joan's office. Vera knocked twice on the door, then waited patiently.

"Enter," came the strong voice from within.

"Go," ordered Vera. Bea smirked at her, then waltzed inside.

"Ah. Beatrice. Take a seat," said Joan, indicting the plush chairs in front of her.

"What's this about?" Asked Bea, a little of the bravado slipping away. Joan smiled at her, and Bea noted the scary look on the woman's face.

"I want your help."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing out?" Asked Vera incredulously.<p>

"Miss Miles and Ms Manning said we could return," answered Nikki.

"God, where are they? I'll kill them," threatened Vera. She let Franky and Nikki go, and sighed to herself. If she wasn't careful, she could find herself fired and out on her ass before she could ask why. She stormed down the hall to solitary, where Linda and Beth were finishing up paperwork.

"The bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Hissed Vera.

"They've calmed down; they're not a threat to others. By all rights, they can return," said Beth calmly, jotting down a few notes before glancing up at Vera.

"Don't look so pissed Vera. You know they aren't dangerous," added Beth.

"Wait til I go to the Governor about this. You'll both be fired," said Vera, a hint of glee in her voice.

"Would we? By the rule book, we haven't done anything wrong," said Linda casually.

_Vera could see a clear divide amongst the guards, and she was very quickly falling between the crack._

"We'll see what the Governor has to say about this," spluttered Vera before turning heel and stalking away.

"You were so good!" Exclaimed Linda.

"I'm sick of that cow pushing us around," answered Beth.

"She's going to have your head on a platter," said Linda, shaking her head as she placed her final signature on the dotted line.

"I don't care. That girl would not have survived being in here tonight; she's only just started to come out and grow as a person now that Franky's looking after her, and she needs to learn to fight. Franky will look out for her, as long as we can keep her away from the Governor," said Beth. The pair headed down the hall to the officers common room, to grab a coffee before doing night rounds.

_Little did they know how busy a night it would be..._

* * *

><p><em>Seriously, you all must think I've fallen off the planet and left you all hanging! I haven't, I swear, I've actually been very unwell, and apart from sleeping, I've done very little.<em>

_I had originally planned to have this done before S2 aired on May 20th, but we all know that's not going to happen._

_So I'm going to do my best to forge on and finish what I do have - I don't have SOHO, so I'll have to wait til it comes out on DVD before I start writing a S3 (if I'm brave enough to do it!)._

_Support has waned a little, but I believe that is partly my fault for not posting regularly. The support I have had has been amazing, and very encouraging._

_One day I'd love to work with the writers of Wentworth, and in my wildest dreams I'd love to be an actor on the show, and meet Nic Da Silva._

_But only in my wildest dreams xx._

_Stay tuned, hope to have another episode out soon!_

_MissShawnaAlice xx_


End file.
